A dangerous encounter
by kyouko68
Summary: Luffy goes to a new school in a new city called Grand Line city. He meets new friends including a very mysterious green haired man. Luffy struggles to find out who or what Zoro is. Will his new friendship with Zoro put his life in mortal danger? ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story, this story is probably going to take a long time but I plan to finish it till the end. I'm not very good at chapter stories, but I'm going to give it a shot!**

Prologue:

_Everything was dark. Screams of agony rung through the air as we tried to escape. Though it seemed that our fate was inevitable as one by one our brethren fallen to the hands of our own kind. Tortured then killed every single one of them. There were once thousands of us that walked the earth, but we're nothing but a distant memory. Our kind is nothing more than just a story you tell to scare children._

_ It has been a hundred years since that horrible experience. I'd wish nothing other than to not let anything like that happen ever again. That day was life changing and your past is something that lies dormant until one day it bites back like an incurable disease. _

_ We are all that is left. We are the only ones that keep the species alive. We live normally around humans hoping to stay hidden. But not all of us are so lucky._

**How was that for a beginning? I want to know if I should keep going or not, so I'm going to ask the viewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made the Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy! :3**

Chapter 1: Lost

**Luffy POV:**

"Where am I?" I asked myself, which didn't help at all. I knew I should have asked for directions. I don't know anything about this city. All I wanted to do was explore it a little. I've been walking for what seemed like hours now and the sun was already setting so it got really dark. I ended up in a really sketchy place which kind of worried me.

FLASHBACK:

"Ace, I'm going out. Don't wait up!" I said quickly.

"Hold on, where do you think your going? We still have unpacking to do." He told me while carrying a large box.

"Yeah but I want to explore the city a bit." I told him. I he looked at me with uncertainty. I gave him my puppy dog eyes that never fail. Ace finally caved.

"Ok, but be back soon. It's not safe to be out after dark. Did you memorize our address?"

"Yes Ace. I'll be back soon." And I was off.

FLASHBACK END:

That's how I got here. I've had the strangest feeling of being watched or like someone was following me. I walked quickly passed an alley where I heard a crashed. I sighed when I saw that it was just a stray cat tipping over a trash can.

Then suddenly a hand covered my mouth. I struggled as I tried to fight off my attacker. "Hold still you little brat!" I smelled alcohol on his breath. A second guy appeared as the first guy pinned me to the ground leaving me to kick and scream wildly.

"Keep quiet! I'm gonna make this real quick kid."

"Let go! Get off me!" I screamed. The guy yanked on my shorts pulling them down to my ankles. My eyes widened as I realized there intentions. "NO! STOP!" I tried to kick at him but he held my legs down. Tears began to stream down my face. _This cant be happening!_

Then suddenly both of the guys were thrown off of me. "Get out of here you bums!" someone stood over me. "Are you ok? There gone now, your safe." I looked up at the man who was standing before me. He looked lean yet muscular threw his green shirt. His hair was short and a mysterious light green color.

I quickly pulled my pants back up as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's all right. You're lucky I came when I did. You should go home, it's not safe here." He gave me a long look as if trying to figure something out. "I guess I should walk you, who knows those bozos are probably waiting until I leave you alone." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Where do you live kid."

"My name is Luffy." I said then quickly told him my address that Ace urged me to memorize.

"I'm not very good with directions. But you live close to a friend of mine. I'll get you there." He gestured for me to follow him and I did gratefully.

It took us about twenty minutes to get there. I recognized my block and the apartment Ace and I are living.

"I live right here." I told him.

"Ok see ya, don't get lost again." He began to walk away, but deep inside me I think I've grown somewhat of an attachment.

"Wait a minute." He stopped with out facing me. "A-are you going to be ok by yourself?" I was going to offer to stay with us at least till morning, but he just chuckled.

"You don't have to worry your self, I've been walking these street longer than you'd know." He turned to me and grinned as if he said some kind of dark joke. He turned around again.

"At least tell me your name." I said.

"It's Zoro." And with that he was off.

"Where have you been!" Ace demanded as I walked through the door.

"Sorry Ace, I got myself lost." I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything that happened when I was gone.

"Why are you so dirty?" he asked.

"I'm a child you know, I'm always dirty. Call me when dinner's ready!" I said quickly as I rushed towards my room.

"Um…Ok.." I heard Ace say. I closed the door to my new room an leaned on it. I slid to the floor as I was too tired to keep myself up. I thought about the green haired man. His last words still rung in my ear. _"It's Zoro."_

"Zoro…" I said to my self. He was pretty good looking. I shook my head. What am I thinking? I hope I get to see him again soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First day of School

**Zoro POV**:

I sat in my room thinking about that kid I ran into the other day. I his scent wasn't anything I've ever smelt before. If I was a lesser demon I would have attacked him on the spot. I chuckled to myself.

"Interesting."

**Luffy POV:**

"Grand Line Academy, here I come!" I marched out the door with my lunch in hand.

"Have a nice first day, Luf!" Ace called. I waved good bye as I walked onwards. Our apartment wasn't that far from school actually, just probably a few blocks away. But the school was so big that you could probably see it from our apartment.

When I got there, I immediately started towards my first class of the day. I was eager to meet people and hopefully make new friends.

I looked at my schedule. 'History', sounds boring. A woman walked up to me and greeted me at the door.

"Hello, you must be our new student." She said. She was a woman of about her late 20's. She had shoulder length raven colored hair with stunning blue eyes. "I'm Nico sensei, but you can call me Robin." She told me.

The bell rung and students filled the class room. "Sit class we have a new student, today." She said to the class. Then she turned to me. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Monkey D Luffy," I bowed to the class. Then I grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

"Would anyone like to ask Luffy-san a question?" Robin said.

"Where'd you transfer from?" A girl with short orange hair asked.

"I came from a small place called Foosha town. It's a long way away from here." I said.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll fit in very well here. Why don't you sit next to Usopp-san, the one with the long nose."

"Oi! I heard that!" the guy _did _have a long nose. "Hey welcome to our school. Luffy right?" the long nosed guy said. "I'm Usopp, I'm the most popular kid at this school." He boasted.

"Really? Cool!" I admired.

"Don't listen to him kid, he's just lying to you." The some orange haired girl said to me.

"Oi, Nami!" he hissed.

"Is there something you'd like to share Usopp?" Robin asked.

"Yes- I mean no, ma'am!" he straightened.

Half of the class went by when someone entered the class room.

"Nice of you to join us, Roronoa-san." Robin acknowledged. The person who walked in was none other than the same guy who saved me yesterday! I perked up as I wanted to talk to him. He caught sight of me too. His face was unreadable as he took a seat at the back of the class.

I cant believe he's a high school student! He doesn't look that young. He's probably a senior. I was sad that I couldn't talk to him during class. I could probably get to talk to him during lunch or something. _Mmm…Lunch._ Now I'm hungry. It's only first period, this sucks.

I tried to get him after class but he was the first one out the door. The rest of my classes were all boring. The only good part about them was making new friends. I met Vivi who was very nice. She had a spunky side to her that I liked. I found that she was a vegetarian and I flipped out asking her a bunch of 'Why' and 'How' questions.

I also met Sanji who was a huge flirt with the ladies. It was like every time he saw a pretty lady he'd shout "I need lady!" I heard he once went to an all guy school before he came here. Rumor has it that they were all gay and tried to force Sanji in a dress.

When the lunch bell finally rung, I bolted out the classroom and ran in every which way searching for the cafeteria. Usopp clung to my shirt trying to keep up.

"Hold on Luffy! We usually eat outside!" he panted.

"Oh really, why didn't you say so." I stopped making Usopp crash into me. "Wow Usopp, you really need to slow down, your foods not going anywhere." I pointed out. He gave me an angry look.

Lots of people seemed to hang out outside too. I looked around searching for Zoro.

"You lookin' for someone?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Zoro." I told him.

"What? You mean Sanji's dangerous older cousin?" he stuttered.

"Huh, Zoro and Sanji are related?" I asked surprised. Usopp pulled me towards the spot where everyone ate at.

"Sanji, Luffy has something to ask you." Usopp told him as we sat down onto the grass.

"Your related to Zoro?"

"Unfortunately, good thing our houseis big enough where we don't have to see each other that often." He took a drag from his cigarette then exhaled. "Why?"

"Usopp says he's dangerous. I don't think he is. Do you?"

"Ha! That guy?" he pointed a thumb towards a small tree where I caught a glimpse of Zoro's sleeping form on one of its thick branches. "He's no dangerous than Usopp's puppy."

"Hey, leave Chopper out of this!" Usopp cut in. I chewed on a thick slice of ham thoughtfully.

"How come he doesn't sit with us?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"'Cause the Marimo's a loner. He thinks he's so cool, just because the ladies think he's hot." He snorted.

"Well, he kinda is…" Nami said a matter-of-factly. Vivi nodded with a giggle.

"He's not!" Sanji steamed in frustration. I finished my whole lunch quickly.

"I gonna go talk to him. Maybe I can get him to sit with us." I began to walk towards the tree Zoro was in.

"It'll be a miracle if you actually get him down!" Sanji called after me. I leaped swiftly onto a neighboring branch.

"Hey Zoro, you remember me?" I asked. I knew he was awake but he didn't open his eyes.

"Nope." He muttered. I pouted.

"Come on, don't be like that. I wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday." I told him. He opened one eye.

"Your welcome." He closed his eye again.

"Come over and join us on the grass. I want you to meet some people." I whined shaking his shoulder.

"That curly love cooks over there. I hear enough of his mouth at home." He protested.

"Come on pleeeease!" I begged. He looked at me which was his first mistake. I gave him my signature puppy dog eyes. He scowled but finally caved.

"Fine I'll go." He sighed in defeat.

"Yeay, that's wonderful-ahh!" I fell out of the tree from loss of balance.

"Luffy!" he quickly hopped out of the tree to help me.

"Ow, ow ow!" I scraped my knee badly on the bark. I held my knee as it stung really bad. It began to bleed profusely. I didn't even know it was this bad.

"Luffy." He put his hand out but then hesitated. Instead he put his hand over his mouth. He took a step back as his face seemed to pale.

Sanji came rushing over. Zoro put a hand out to keep Sanji from getting any closer to me. Both of there eyes seem darker now for some reason.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" I heard Nami scream as she rushed over.

"We need to get him to the nurse!" Usopp said frantically.

"Guys I'm fine." I said though I felt a little light headed. Everyone helped me back into the school. I noticed that both Zoro and Sanji followed a good distance behind. I don't think anyone noticed, but I did.

**Zoro POV:**

My nose was filled with the scent of Luffy's blood. It was unbearable! Sanji stood next to me equally in shock.

"Baka Marimo! What did you do to him!" Sanji whispered angrily.

"I didn't do anything! He fell out of the damn tree!" I hissed back.

"A likely story! You smell his blood as clearly as I do! It's irresistible!" he argued.

"Like I'd lose my cool and attack him! That sounds like something you'd do!"

"What!"

"Guys, stop fighting! Cant you see that Luffy's hurt!" Vivi cried.

"Sumimasen…" we both apologized.

I don't understand. This kid…Its like I have the urge to protect him with my life or something. It feels like I've known him forever. I had this feeling when I first met him. I just couldn't bring myself to leave him alone until I knew he was out of harms way.

"I'm fine guys, it's just a scratch." Luffy laughed. The school nurse wrapped his wound with some gauze. She was a really old and cranky women named Dr. Kureha. That woman has been at this school for years and I should know. She's probably older than I am, and that's saying something.

"What do you think you were doing? Did you think you were some kind of monkey?" she scolded.

"Well, my name is-"

"Baka! Your name is Baka! Now get out of here before I give you a real wound!" She threw a knife at him and it missed his head by an inch. Luffy's face paled. Everyone fled as she through more stuff at us.

"Why is she so scary!" Luffy squealed.

"She's always been like that." I explained. Luffy and I stared at each other for a moment. I never noticed the color of his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown with specks of blue in them.

"That was scary! What nurse does that to her patients?" Usopp's voice made us break eye contact.

"I have to go. See you later Luffy." I then left and headed towards my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it took so long. It's short I know. I've been buried in paper work this whole week and I was sad that I didn't have time to write sooner. Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Imprint<p>

"How was your first day, Luf?" Ace greeted when I walked through the door. That's strange it's like he's hiding something. I knew Ace all too well but I decided not to ask.

"It was awesome! I made a bunch of new friends." I told him.

"That's wonderful! Any pretty girls?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Ace!"

"Hey, cant blame a guy for trying." He shrugged. Ace was always trying to get me to date. I don't have any real interest in dating at all. Trust me, I've tried. Flirting is the hardest thing in the world. I would either spout random nonsense, or say something by accident that would get me slapped. I never want to try that again. I'm fine with being single thank you(lie).

I went to my room and closed the door. I plopped down on my bed not really wanting to do anything. My room was filled with unpacked boxes that I was to lazy to put away.

I found myself thinking about how off Zoro and Sanji were acting. It was like there to afraid to get near me or something.

**Zoro POV:**

For once, Sanji and I went home together. We talked about what happened at lunch earlier.

"You think we should tell the others?" Sanji contemplated.

"What would be the point, as long as none of us attack him, then we're fine." I told him. _Though I still need to talk to Mihawk about something…_ I thought. There's only one logical explanation of why I'm so attached to this kid, even though we've just met yesterday. My thoughts are occupied by him now and it's driving me crazy!

"Oi, Marimo! This way!" Sanji yelled. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I must have turned the wrong way.

Once we got to the house, I found Mihawk in the dining room reading the news paper and drinking red wine.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking alcohol." I said as I walked in.

"Your one to talk, and plus it's four o clock in the afternoon." He retorted calmly. "Can I help you?" he said all this without looking up from his paper.

I wanted to get to the point of what I had to say. Mihawk didn't like it when people would beat around the bush. "How do you know when you've imprinted on someone?" this made Mihawk look up. Imprinting is a very rare bonding mechanism put in our kinds brain to help us find mates. I know for a fact that Mihawk has imprinted on a certain someone. None of us know much about this person except him because he never tells us much of anything these days so we've never really pried on the subject.

"That's a surprise. I've never expected you of all people to find a mate. Who is it?" he asked interested. I took a place next to him at the table.

"There's a new kid at our school named Monkey D Luffy." I told him. "Though I'm not sure if I really imprinted on him or not. I mean he's all I think about now."

"Yes I'm sure…that's exactly how I felt when I imprinted. Not a day can go by without that person on your mind. Going crazy over the question on if he's ok or not." Mihawk had a distant look on his face as he remembered. It was rare seeing him like this. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Zoro, no matter what you do. Do not let him go. Treasure every moment you have with him."

Mihawk chuckled to himself as if someone told a dark joke. "And be careful around him. He mustn't know who you truly are unless brutally necessary." He said firmly leaning back into his chair. I nodded in full understanding. If word gets out about whom we are then it would stir up a lot of attention from the human world. We aren't even supposed to exist. They surely hunt us down and kill us like they've done many, many years ago.

"Care for a drink?" Mihawk pushed the bottle towards me. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks." I poured a glass graciously. Red wine could somewhat act as a substitute for cravings of blood. I haven't had real human blood in decades and I can deal with that.

That kid still filled my thoughts. I'd wonder if he's alright and if he's happy. It made me sick to my stomach that I was having some sort of sappy romantic visions of him. I'm not like that dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, things will start clearing up in the next chapter. Obviously Zoro and his family aren't human. The next one will be way longer, trust me. Hopefully the next chapter wont take long to put up. I'll try my best! Stay tuned kitties! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, this took longer than I thought. The only times I can update is probably on the weekends because I'm so busy. 5 people + 1 computer, you do the math. Stay tuned I'm not giving up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Demons

It's been a good month since my first day. Zoro has been hanging out with me a lot, much to my liking. I loved to have him around. Though he still seems distant to the others, but I'm practically forcing him to be friends with them. He cant say no to me anyway.

One day he was walking me home from a day at the mall. I had no money what so ever but I thought going to the mall was a good idea anyway. Right now it was pretty dark because we stayed longer than we should have. Zoro insisted on buying me anything I wanted, but I turned him down. I didn't want to be that friend that takes advantage on another friend because he's wealthy.

"I could have gotten you those clothes you wanted." Zoro said

"No, it's fine. I told you, those clothes were to expensive anyway." I told him.

"You didn't seem to hold back when you wanted food." He huffed.

"Hey, that's totally different!" I protested.

"Shh, hold on." Zoro stopped and put a hand in front of me. It sounded like Zoro was sniffing. "I know that scent…" he growled in a low voice. He scanned the area. It was pretty dark. The only thing lighting the street up were few lights, but not many of them.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Luffy, stand behind me." He told me. I was starting to get a bit scared but I remained a calm face. Suddenly two strange people appeared out of nowhere. They look crazed and pale and they looked like they were out for blood.

"Dammit! I thought we were rid of you damn parasites!" Zoro hissed at them.

"You'll never be rid of us! There are a lot more of us than you think!" it sneered. It bared it's sharp canine-like teeth.

"Let's make this easy. Hand over the kid. Hand over the kid and we'll be on our way." The other said.

"Like hell I will!" Zoro snapped.

"Oh so unwise." The guys charged. They both went for Zoro, but he was ready for them. He dodged the first ones attack and punched the other one in its jaw making him stumble backwards. The other one took the advantage and went towards me.

"Stay away!" I uppercut it, then punched it in the stomach. I was no damsel in distress waiting to be saved. I knew how to fight. I'd get into a bunch of fights at my old school.

I've never punched so hard in my life, but it didn't affect the thing like it would on regular people. This thing was fast and hard to keep up with. Usually _I_ was the fast one. I was fast enough to dodge most of his attacks.

I ducked backwards as it threw a punch. While I was near the ground I got on my hands and kicked his face in with one foot then axe kicked him with other foot as he went down smashing him to the ground.

I hopped up, regaining my balance. When I was pretty sure this guy was down I looked over to Zoro, but I wish I hadn't. I witnessed Zoro ripping off the guy limb from limb. Blood splatter Zoro's clothes. I thought I was going to throw up. Zoro stepped away as its body busts into flames and disappear into ashes.

"Zoro what-"

"Stand back." Zoro stepped on the back of the guy I fought. He grabbed his hair and pulled it up.

"Don't think that that fleshy of yours is safe _PureBlood_!" He spat.

"Zoro stop!" I screamed but it was to late. Zoro snapped his neck and twisted it off. It then busted into flames like the other one did.

"Oh my god!" I started to dry heave. Zoro grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction of my house.

"Zoro let go of me! Where are we going?" I protested. My mind swirled with questions.

"We cant stay here." He didn't stop pulling me.

"No! _NO_!" I pulled my hand away from him. "What the _hell _is going on! Who were those guys! Why did you kill them!" I demanded. Zoro surprised me by grabbing my face and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. The world around me spun in circles. Zoro pulled away slightly to look at my face. I'm pretty sure my face was cherry red.

"I'll explain later ok, but right now we have to get out of here." He whispered. I nodded vigorously, unable to form actual words. Zoro grabbed my hand again and this time I didn't protest.

We arrived at a house that I'm assuming is where Zoro lives. Calling this place a _house_ is a huge understatement though. It was more like a _mansion_ or something.

"Whao…this is where you live?" I breathed.

"Yeah, come on. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Zoro said as we entered the house. I looked around in amazement. This is a _really_ nice house. _I wish I had a house like this._ I thought.

"Stay here." Zoro told me as he disappeared into a room. I wanted to explore, but Zoro told me to stay. People were right when they said that Zoro and Sanji were wealthy.

I looked up at the chandelier that hung on the ceiling in the middle of the foyer. My footsteps echoed against the walls. To sets of stairs led to the second floor in an oval shape.

"Luffy?" Zoro walked out of the room that he was in before. I jumped in surprise because I wasn't really paying attention. "Come on." He gestured towards the room.

"Oh right." I followed him into the room. It led into a living room type space. There was a couch in the shape of an 'L' and a chair with an ottoman attached to it. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall over a small unlit fireplace.

A man sat on the couch. He was a man of at least forty years with a clean cut goatee. He wore a white dress shirt with a few bottoms undone. A chain hung loosely around his neck with a big cross attached to it.

"You must be Luffy. I've heard a lot about you." He said to me. I blushed a little bit at the thought of Zoro talking about me. "I'm Dracula Mihawk, Zoro's foster father." He shook my hand. He then turned to Zoro with a serious face. "Form what I understand, he was targeted by the Kiseichu." He said.

"Yes, they did. But I'm not sure if it's _just_ him they want." Zoro explained.

"Well, they have to be here for a reason." Said Mihawk.

"Wait, what? The kise-who?" I was so lost. I didn't understand a single thing they were saying.

"Go ahead and explain Zoro, I think he has the right to know now." Mihawk told him. Zoro looked at him with uncertainty but began explaining anyway.

"Luffy, as impossible as it seems…I'm not human. None of us are. We're demons." He admitted.

"Demons? Aren't demons more…you know…"

"Evil. Monstrous." Zoro guessed. "Obviously not. I cant believe I'm going to say this but, we're basically vampires. But vampires don't exist. They're myths." Zoro claimed.

"But demons _do_ exist?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah that's right." Zoro clearly didn't see anything wrong with that statement. "The creatures you saw earlier." He continued. "Are called kiseichu, it means 'parasites'. They are demons who have lost the side of humanity, but now realize on just instinct."

"Are they only after me?" Why me? I'm not the only person the town.

"We don't really know." Mihawk said. "Though when you first stepped through the door, I smelled the scent of your blood, and it's very…potent." He explained. "Human blood scents aren't hard to pick up, but when I smell you," he took in a deep breath. "It's as if you have a bleeding wound on you somewhere."

I checked if I was bleeding anywhere, but I just had some scratches that weren't deep enough for me to bleed. "Wait, I have one more question. How did those things spontaneously bust into flames, after you killed them?"

"Only kiseichu do that. I mean if they didn't, then it would be harder to conceal our existence." Zoro said.

"Luckily you have Zoro to look after you." Said Mihawk.

"Eh?"

"You're the one who imprinted on him. He's your responsibility." He teased. Zoro scowled at the hawk-eyed man, his face turned many different shades of red.

"Huh? Whats that mean?" I didn't like to be left out of things.

"We'll talk about it later. Time for bed." Zoro pushed me towards the door.

"Wait I'm staying here?" I asked.

"Yes, just for tonight. It's not safe to be out right now." Mihawk waved as we left the room.

I told Zoro that I needed to call Ace. When I did, Ace said that he was going to be home late anyway.

"Have fun!" Is what he said. Over the phone he sounded really happy for some reason.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked out of curiosity. We made our way up stairs.

"We have some guest rooms. We'll just have to go-"

"But I want to stay in your room." I already said it. I actually didn't mean to say that out loud.

"My room?" it was his turn to be curious. I nodded giving up on changing my mind. "Ok fine." We took a different direction. It actually didn't take us long at all.

"The one place I go to that I have no problem getting to without getting lost." Zoro muttered. We stopped at a door that had capital green 'Z' on it. His room wasn't really the typical teenager's room like mine was. There was a lack of posters and video games and electronics sprawled onto the floors. Instead, his room was normal sized, well it was bigger than mine. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a nightstand on either side of it. The sheets had dark green and black stripes on it. A small flat screen sat on the wall adjacent to the bed with an aquarium under it. _I wish I had an aquarium in my room._

"Nice!" was all I could say.

"Eh, it's nothing to look twice at." Zoro laid on the bed casually. I looked around the room some more when I saw three swords place on a rack.

"Sugoi! You have swords!" I went over to them. "Are they real?"

"Of course. Mihawk himself taught me kendo. Well, he's still teaching me. But I made up my own style in using three swords." He told me.

"You mean all three at the same time! Your so amazing…" I looked at him as if he was god. Zoro blushed from all the praises. He stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"I haven't used those in a long time. I never really had to. One of those swords belonged to a close friend of mine that died a long time ago." He had a sad look on his face as if thinking about the past.

I laid down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder to consol him. He looked at me with bright green eyes. We stared at each other for a long time. I unconsciously moved closer. I remembered earlier when he first kissed me. I wanted to feel that again.

I connected my lips with his finally. Zoro was a bit hesitant this time but he didn't move away. I deepened the kiss moving my body almost fully on top of him. Zoro put his hand on the side of my face. Zoro licked my lips asking for entry and I accepted it. I felt his tongue explore the inside of my mouth hungrily. As I felt things getting heated my heart began to race. I couldn't believe this was happening. I made noises of happiness through the kiss.

I yelped in surprise when Zoro flipped us over so now he was on top of me. He started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned as I've never felt anything like this before. I felt my neck being licked. I thought it was kind of strange and kinky. But then I suddenly remembered. _Is he trying to…_?

"Zoro?" I started to panic, but I couldn't move my body. It was like I was under a spell. Before I could say anything else, I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. I gasped at the sharp pain at first. But then the bite became somewhat…pleasurable. It felt good. Really good! I got goose bumps from this blissful experience. I combed my fingers through his hair as I listened to the sound of him drinking.

When Zoro finally disconnected from my neck, he licked up the remainder of blood that spilled down my neck. When he was done he rolled back onto his back.

"Dammit! How could I lose control like that?" He scolded himself.

"It's fine Zoro, I didn't mind." I tried to sit up, but I became light headed and fell back onto the bed.

"You see! I practically drained you! Don't ever let me do that again!"

I squeezed my cheeks trying to get the blood flowing again. "So your saying I'm not going to turn into one of you?" I asked.

"Of course not. It's hereditary, unless bitten by a kiseichu. It's real complicated." He explained. I felt sleepy. I was slowly slipping into sleep.

"Aww, cause that would be pretty…cool…" I sighed. Then I was out like a light.

**Yeay I did it! Now you know pretty much the jest of all this madness. And yes I got the concept of a vampire bite from the book "_Vampire Academy" _If you read it. So what? You wanna fight about it?(Just kidding) Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's just taking longer than I thought it would.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Demons (Part 2)

Last night was eye opening for me. I never would have guess that Zoro was never human to begin with. He's more normal than I am!(Minus the green hair)

I thought the whole thing was just a dream until I woke up in Zoro's bed. He was sleeping next to me as well. He even slept normal, though he was a loud snorer. I wanted to wake him up but instead I slipped out of bed and went to explore his house. I knew it was kind of wrong of me, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I traveled down the hall and up another set of stairs to the third floor. When I rounded a corner I bumped into someone. I stumble backwards and looked up to see Sanji.

"Luffy, that you? What are you doing here?" he asked me in mild confusion. Sanji was wearing casual clothing. I've never really seen him in anything other than a suit.

"Oh, hey Sanji! I spent the night here." I told him happily.

"Really?" he continued to walk in the direction he was walking. I followed him. "Might I ask why?"

"I…well," I didn't really know how to start. Should I tell him that I know their secret? "I know what you guys are." I explained quickly. Sanji stopped walking and turned to me. He gave me a suspicious look.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you and your family are demons." I smiled calmly. Sanji frowned.

"Who told you?"

"No one told me anything. We were attacked." I told him all about what happened last night and what Zoro and Mihawk told me.

Sanji growled. "Damn! Those parasites are back? I thought we got rid of those things for good! You better not tell the whole world or else you and the rest of us will be in hot water!" He continued to walk furiously and I continued to follow.

"You don't have to worry Sanji, I won't tell anyone! I already promised Zoro I wouldn't." I said as I followed him into his room. I guessed it was his room because the door had a blue cursive 'S' on it. Sanji's room looked totally different than Zoro's. The walls were painted a light blue and his queen sized bed was pushed sideways against the wall. His flat screen was on the wall over his dresser. He also had a window patio where I'm guessing he uses to go and smoke. His room seemed neater than Zoro's in a way.

"Well I guess you aren't the first to know. But just so you know. If you _do_ break that promise, we'll have no choice but to kill you, ya know." He said casually.

"Sounds understandable, but I'll prove to you that I won't tell anyone!" I stated. "I think it's really cool though…"

As I rambled on Sanji went up to his closet and went through it. I wondered what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked him. He looked back at me and rubbed the back of his head.

"I need to get something nice for the fall dance tomorrow." He said. "I've already worn every thing else-"

"Wait, what did you say? The fall dance is tomorrow?" I asked clearly very stunned.

"Yeah, where were you? The whole school's been talking about it for weeks." Sanji said. I thought back to the past few weeks. Everyone was talking about it but I didn't really pay attention even when people were talking to me about it. I'm so stupid.

"Oh yeah…, who are you going with?" I asked him. He visibly blushed and turned away.

"I'm not going with anyone. I decided to go alone." He said coyly.

"What? _You_? Without a date? Who are you and what have you done with Sanji?" I accused.

"I know, I know. I'm just going with Usopp. As friends! I mean, you know." He tried to say.

"Oh I get it. You have a thing for Usopp!" I pointed at him. His face turned bright red.

"W-what! Where did that come from! I don't like Usopp! He's my best friend! How could you even think-!"

"It's ok Sanji, I wont tell, you big teddy bear." I tackled him playfully on the bed. I used to do this a lot with Ace when we were little.

Sanji was taken by surprise. We wrestled around the bed for a while until he pinned me down. "Don't randomly tackle people ya weirdo!" he snapped.

I just laughed mischievously at him.

Suddenly the door sung open. It was Zoro, and he looked pissed. At first I didn't understand why he was so mad until I realized what an awkward position Sanji and I are in.

"Zoro, it's not what it looks like-!" I tried.

"What have I told you about bursting through my door?" Sanji said. I cringed at what Sanji said were the wrong words.

"Get off him you pervert!" Zoro yelled. Zoro took quick steps towards us. I got up just enough time to hold Zoro back.

"Who are you calling pervert, Grass Head." Sanji retorted as he stood up straight.

"Zoro, we were just wrestling! Sanji wouldn't try anything perverted!"

"Yeah right, don't believe anything he says." Zoro growled with his eyes still on Sanji. Sanji stared back not showing a single of fear. I was the only barrier in between these two keeping them from fighting.

"Let's just go Zoro," I placed my hands on his chest to calm him down. After a few moments of tension Zoro and I walked out the door.

"See you later, Sanji." I said as we left. Zoro and I didn't talk until we got back to his room.

"What's your problem Zoro? We were just-!" Zoro shut me up by kissing me angrily. I melted within that instant. I was bought so easily by him.

He licked my lips, but didn't wait for me to open my mouth. He forced his tongue in wrestling with mine. My back pressed against the door as all this was happening.

The whole time I tried to get a word out but they all came out in tiny sounds. He finally pulled away so I could catch my breath. My face burned as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "It's just that it burned me so much seeing him with you."

"It's ok Zoro. I knew you meant well." I said. Then I remembered something. "Hey Zoro, do you want to go to the dance?" I asked hopefully.

"You know dances aren't my thing." He said.

"Please? For me?" I batted my eyelashes. He frowned in defeat. I also knew that he couldn't say no to me no matter how hard he tried.

"Ok, but you owe me."

"Do you have something in mind?" I gave him a lustful look. Zoro's face reddened. "Maybe I can do you a favor." My hands roamed his chest.

"Ok, how about I get to drink as much as I want, then I want an open mouth kiss no matter how drunk I am." He said.

"Deal! You never get drunk anyway." I laughed. There was then a knock at the door.

He opened the door. It was a girl I haven't seen before. She had pink hair that were pulled back into curly pig tails and wore a fake crown on her head. She had on a white shirt with a black heart on it with a short frilly poncho over it. She also wore a short skirt with black and white striped leggings.

"What do you want Perona?" Zoro sighed roughly.

"Mihawk told me everything. Can I see him? Is he cute?" she pushed Zoro aside to get a good like at me. I started to blush because of all the attention. She squealed.

"He's adorable!" she hugged the air out of me.

"Luffy this is Perona. She's my younger sister." He told me.

"Nice to meet you." I rasped as she continued to squeeze.

"Come on Luffy-chan, come and meet the family!" she dragged me out the door.

I never imagined that Zoro's family would be so…colorful. They were a family of seven: Zoro, Sanji, Mihawk, Perona, Johnny, Yasoku, and Brook. I liked them all, they were so fun!

Johnny and Yasoku hung around each other as if they were twins, but they were only cousins. They also respected Zoro a lot. They seemed to also call everyone 'aniki'.

Brook was really fun to be around. He looked older slightly older than Mihawk but he had the personality of a kid like me! He'd break out into song and play his violin and I'd sing right along with him. His jokes were hysterical I didn't know why no one else thought his jokes were funny.

Perona was the only girl of the family. She made that very clear nearly all the time. She was into a lot of cute things and say that I was the only cute one in the room besides her.

I was so surprised when they told me that Ms. Nico is a demon as well, but she prefers to live by herself. She promised that she'd stay close by though.

Zoro, Sanji, and Mihawk were probably the only normal ones. Well not counting Sanji when he sees a pretty girl. Then he acts like a bumbling idiot.

"So you're telling me that you all are the only ones remaining of your kind?" I asked.

"That's correct." Mihawk answered. "We are last remaining Purebloods. There were many of us until we were killed off by our own kind."

"Huh? Why would they do that?"

"There was one demon. He was a Pureblood just like us. But he went insane. He believed that demons shouldn't exist in the first place. He gained the trust of the kiseichu and turned on us." He explained.

"The man was a religious nut." Zoro added. "He talked as if he _was_ god. He was more like a freak. I couldn't believe people actually followed that guy."

"He got mad with power and decided to act upon his belief and attempted to mass murder all of us."

"Where were the humans when all this was happening?" I asked.

"The humans don't know we exist, therefore they didn't even know this was going on. The only thing they knew was that people were getting killed. Not murdered. They thought animals were the culprits. No human could do what a pack of kiseichu could do."

I cringed as I pictured the mangled remains of a demon.

"Luckily we survived that. It's hard to believe that all that happened a hundred and ten years ago." Sanji said.

"Yeah I can imagine- wait! Did you say a _hundred and ten_ years?" I sputtered.

"Oh did we not mention." Mihawk grinned. "Zoro?" he looked towards the green haired man.

"I was going to tell him when I was ready ok, don't judge me." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"How old are you all then?" I asked timidly.

"I'm…a…lets see." Zoro struggled to remember his age. "I dunno, I think I somewhere around two hundred and twenty nine, I think." He said casually "I don't really keep track."

I gaped. I couldn't believe that Zoro was this old. I couldn't imagine how old the rest of them are.

"That won't be a problem, will it Monkey-san?" Mihawk asked. I shook my head. Why should I care that Zoro's two centuries older than I am. I love him for him.

"Of course I don't mind." I said confidently. "Anyway," I changed the subject. "What happened to that rouge demon guy?"

"He disappeared after we escaped. But now that the kiseichu are back, he might be looking for us." Mihawk said.

"That's just perfect! What are we going to do now?" Sanji said.

"I guess we might have to prepare ourselves for war."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Fall Dance

Yesterday, Zoro dropped me off back at my apartment. I was still pretty shaken up by everything they told me. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear. Usually I don't have a problem with dressing myself, but tonight there's going to be the dance going on, and Zoro's taking me. Sanji told me that Zoro never goes to the dances at the school because he thought it was a waste of time. I'm so glad I got Zoro out so he can be more social.

Zoro was on his way here and I still haven't decided on what to wear. I gave up and just decided to through on tight black jeans and a loose red tank top. Just in time to. Zoro sent me a text telling me that he's outside.

"I'm going now, Ace." I told my brother.

"Hold on. What time will you be home?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably not to late." I shrugged. Ace thought for a second.

"Ok, go on ahead." He said finally.

When I got downstairs I saw that Zoro was waiting for me in a dark green Denali. I walked up to the car. He rolled down the window. He wore black sunglasses.

"Need a lift?" he said coolly.

"Oh, you're cool." I said sarcastically as I entered the car. He chuckled. "Why are we driving? The schools only three blocks away."

"It's much safer this way. It is dark after all." He told me. That was understandable. I noticed what he was wearing. He wore a white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way with a black tie that hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was open enough that I noticed something on his chest. "Hey Zoro, what's that on your chest?"

He didn't look down because he was driving, but I knew that he knows what I'm talking about. "Oh, you mean this scar? I got it a really long time ago." He left it at that. For once I didn't want to pry. Usually I'd annoy the heck out of someone if they didn't tell me something that I didn't know.

We got to the school and walked up to the gym area. The whole place was more like a _club_ than a dance. The room filled me up with energy. I began to bounce up and down to the rhythm of the music. "Come on, let's find the others!" I pulled Zoro along with me. I spotted the food table and instantly forgot what I was doing. "Food!" I raced over to the table and stuffed my face with all sorts of food.

"Do you even know what eating?" Zoro asked.

"Ipo momut mitmis! (I know what it is!)" I said with a mouth full of food.

"Hey guys! You made it!" it was Usopp who called. I waved at them with cheeks full of food. Sanji, Nami and, Vivi was with him. Sanji and Zoro gave each other death glares. I drank half of the punch bowl as I listened to them.

"Didn't expect you to actually come here, Mossy." Sanji said.

"Well I _am_. So get over it Curly." Zoro said back. Usopp stepped in between there confrontation.

"Come on Sanji, lets go dance." He pulled on his arm. I gasped.

"Zoro lets go to! I want to dance!" I dragged him to the bulk of the dance floor as ignored his protests.

"I don't dance!" he tried. Everyone in the crowed was bumping and grinding against each other. If everyone wasn't wearing clothes it would look like there having sex standing up. (That's how it is at the dances of my school) I decided to do what everyone else was doing. I turned around and started grinding against Zoro. He jumped in surprise and tried to move away but I my arms flung backwards around his neck keeping him in place.

"Luffy!" he gasped. I moved my hips to the beat of the music (song of your choice). He grabbed my hips in an attempt to stop me, but he couldn't stop me.

"I'm starting to feel a bit claustrophobic." He rasped. I giggled and moved even closer to him. I was glad when he finally got into it. I got the strangest feeling that I was getting a bit dizzy, but in a good way. I felt like doing crazy wild things.

"Woooh, Zoro I love this song!" My footing started to get off balance and would have fallen but Zoro caught me.

"Are you ok, Luffy?" he asked with slight concern.

"Yeah, Zoro I feel- I feel terfec! I never been-hic-better! What was I talkin' bout?" I slurred my words dizzily.

"Oh god Luffy. Are you drunk?" Zoro sighed. I wasn't listening as I was singing badly along with the song that was playing.

Zoro dragged me out the crowd. "On my god what happened?" Vivi fretted.

"I think he might be drunk." Zoro responded.

"Did he drink the punch? We recently figured out that someone spiked it." Nami said.

"_Show me the way to go home. Everybody! I tired and I wanna go to bed. Just the women!_" I sang.

"I should take him home before he starts throwing up all over the gym floor." Zoro lifted me up over his shoulder.

"Nooooo, I wanna stay! I have every right as a human being! Party! Party!" I struggled.

"Hold still or I'll drop you!" Zoro hissed. I stopped struggling.

"Ok mommy."

He carried me to the car. He gave me a bag. "Don't throw up all over the place." He said.

**Normal POV:**

On the ride home, Luffy almost threw up. But thank god he didn't. He _was_ a wiz at keeping food in my stomach. Zoro helped him upstairs. Ace wasn't home for some reason. He left a note saying that he's out drinking with some buddies or something.

"Don't go. Stay please." Luffy whined as he helped him lay down on his bed.

"Ok, if it makes you happy." He sighed. Zoro moved to kiss him on my forehead. Before he could moved away Luffy pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. It was a soft kiss at first. It eventually got more intense. Zoro could taste that alcohol in his mouth. Zoro moved to kiss and nibble him on his warm neck. He listened to the wet beating of Luffy's pulse. Zoro's throat felt a bit dry but he ignored it. When he looked up to see the other's face it turned out that Luffy fell asleep.

Zoro sighed. "Good night my little prince." Zoro tucked him in and quietly left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Training

Somewhere deep in a city in a secret base of some sort, a silhouetted figure sat in a high chair.

"Sir, two of our hunters has been eliminated." someone said.

"What? How?" the figure said in a monotone.

"It seems to be that there are still purebloods in existence, sir."

The figure stood up and walked towards where the person was standing. He lifted him up by the neck. The other struggled against the hold. "Nonsense, I killed them all years ago."

"No! We saw them!" It rasped with little breath. "There here!"

"You disgust me." He crushed the creature's neck with his bare hands and it blow up in flames. "All of you worthless insects should be wiped from the face of existence!" he said to the rest of them cowering in the corner.

"We'll see if the stragglers are still alive. I'll kill them right where they stand!"

It's been a whole month since that incident at the dance. Boy did I have a hangover after that. Anyway Zoro and I have finally told everyone about our secret relationship.

"That's wonderful! I never would have thought that you guys would date!" Nami squealed.

"It wasn't much of a secret in the first place." Sanji muttered. He was elbowed by Nami.

"Now all we need to do is find Usopp somebody to love!" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Oh please don't start singing." Usopp begged.

"_Find me somebody to love!_" I sang. I gave a smirk over to Sanji who was slightly blushing, but frowning as well, staring daggers at me as if saying. _Don't you say a damn thing!_

"Luffy come over to my house after school, k. I've got something to show you." Zoro told me.

"Cant wait!" I cheered.

"Ooooh, is this some kind of romantic gift?" Nami teased.

"What? No, get your head out of the gutter woman!" Zoro growled.

"I could totally see Zoro leaving a trail of rose petals leading to his room." Sanji laughed.

"Shut it Curly! It's nothing like that."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you right now. Not with them around." He mumbled the last part.

"Ohhh. I see." Zoro was referring to the fact that their demons. I whispered into Sanji's ear about what it involved.

"Ah."

"What is this? I want in on inside things!" Nami intervened.

I quickly changed the subject, asking a question that involves Johnny Depp. Nami completely forgotten what she was talking about, and started up a conversation on attractive movie stars.

Later, I went straight to Zoro's place just as asked. I stepped into his overly huge mansion. "Hello! Zoro, you here?" I called.

"Horohorohoro!" I heard a laugh come from upstairs. I looked up and saw Perona balancing on the banister with an open umbrella. "Zoro-chan is in his training room. He told me to tell you when you come in."

"Oh thanks!" I started walking in a random direction. "Uh…where's that again?"

Perona led me to a room that looks like a gym similar to the one at our school, but smaller. There was a bunch of weights set on the floor. I spotted Zoro sitting cross legged on a mat. "Oi, Zoro!" I called. He looked up and smiled. I ran up to him and jumped into his lap clearing the air from his lungs in the process.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckled.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I've agreed to train you."

"Really! Yes! Zoro's gonna teach me how to kick ass!" I cheered.

"Calm down, ya little rascal. It's more like for defense against kiseichu." He stood and I jumped up in excitement. I've been bugging Zoro about training me so I could be as strong as him. I was ready! Good thing I was wearing just a shirt and basketball shorts. I stretched quickly eager to get started.

"Yosh, now lets begin. Think fast!" He threw a fist towards me and I narrowly dodged it. He didn't stop! He did a drop kick that I barely dodged and it made the floor crack.

"Ahh! Are you crazy!" I screamed. He had a confused look on his face.

"Huh? I thought you wanted to train? This is how Sanji and I would do it." He said.

"Let me remind you that I'm _human_!" I pointed out.

"Ok, fine. I'll go easy on you."

"Now that you say it like that I don't want you to go easy on me."

"Make you your mind!" he held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it gratefully but then he sent me flying across the gym.

"Ahhh!"

"Lesson number one, never let your guard down." He chuckled.

"That was dirty! Now am mad!" I charged towards him. We spared for real this time. I tried to keep up as well as possible dodging everyone one his attacks and sending a few punches as well.

Zoro threw a punch at me and I couldn't dodge it in time. I cringed covering my face. "Oh my god are you ok?" he asked frantically. I smiled as I punched him square in the face. "_Ow_! That was a dirty trick!"

I laughed mischievously. "What was lesson number one again?" I teased.

"Oh, yeah? Come here you!" he put his arms around my waist in brought me to the floor. I laughed as we started wrestled. I giggled as he kissed my face and neck.

"Zoro that tickles!" I laughed. We wrestled for a while with me trying to kiss him back. He avoided them like the plague.

"I bet you can't kiss me!" He claimed. I forced myself on top of him trying to kiss his face. His face was tilted up in an attempt to get away. "Noooo!" I kissed his chin. "That doesn't count." He said looking at me. I took that chance to kiss him on the lips.

"How about that?"

"You cheated."

"Hahaha!"

We spent the rest of the day trying to get revenge on each other. We ended up chasing each other around the house nearly breaking seemingly expensive things. Everyone was getting a bit annoyed with us so they made Zoro take me home early.

Zoro kissed me good bye and I went up into the apartment. "Ace I'm home!" I walked into the living room and I found Ace sitting on the couch with someone I haven't seen before. A man of about my brother's age, probably a bit older. He had blonde hair that sat on top of his head and his whole face to me resembled a pineapple.

"Oh, hey Luf! I did expect you to come home so early." He greeted me.

"You can kick me out that easily Ace. Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Marco. We're friends from work."

"Yo. You must be Ace's little brother."

"Nice to meet ya."

He turned to Ace. "He looks a lot like you."

I puffed out my cheeks in a pout. Everyone keeps saying that. We do not look alike! I found it strange because Ace was sitting really close to Marco. I decided not to think to much into it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: It was all in the past

"I don't know, to me there both the same." Usopp claimed.

"How could you say that? there most certainly not the same!" Sanji protested.

"I agree with Sanji, the two obviously have different tastes." Said Nami.

Sanji took the time to walk Usopp and Nami to their homes. It was getting a little late because they had an after school ceramics club that Usopp wanted to try. Nami came too because she thought the idea would be fun. Sanji didn't really care much for pottery, but he came along too to look after these two. Somehow they were caught up in an interesting conversation of the differences between Coca Cola and Pepsi.

"I'm telling you guys! Any different flavor of other brand named pop tastes the same to me, like Crush and orange Fanta. Or 7up and Sierra Mist." Usopp said.

"No, there really different. It's kind of hard to explain…" Nami explained.

Sanji was idly listening until he caught a familiar scent. _Shit_! He thought. Those shitty kiseichu are near by. He stopped walking for a second.

"Hey, Sanji! Why'd you stop? What's wrong?" Usopp asked. Sanji was at least a meter away from them. At first Sanji didn't hear them, He tried to focus on his surroundings. But there was another scent he caught as well that really confused him. He also smelled a Pure Blood like himself, but he couldn't identify who it was. _That's impossible! I thought we were the only ones left!_ Sanji was brought back to reality when he felt a touch on his arm. He jumped, but it was just Nami.

"Are you ok, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He lit it casually trying not to make them worry. "No. Everything is perfect when you're here, Nami-swan!" He noodle danced.

"You know, you need to stop smoking those things. They aren't good for you." Usopp mentioned with a huff. He was used to Sanji's flirting habits, but it still made him a bit frustrated.

As they walked on, Sanji was wondering why those parasites haven't shown themselves yet. Usually they'd be attacking by now if there this close. He could have chased after them, but he was with his human friends right now.

He felt one was getting too close. He gave a warning growl to try and chase it off. "Are you ok, Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, I just have something in my throat." He excused.

Sanji was content that he got both of them home safely. He was baffled at why the kiseichu didn't attack. He was going to have to tell the old man about it(Mihawk).

"Hm, that is strange." Mihawk said. Sanji told him once he got home.

"Do you think it's _him_?" he guessed. Mihawk considered it for a second,

"It's possible, though we'd probably need more proof. I'll tell everyone to stay more vigilant." He said.

"What's going on?" Zoro walked into the room over hearing the conversation. Mihawk mentioned to him Sanji's suspicions. Zoro growled inwardly. "I don't even want to think about that bastard!"

"He must have gotten word of us living here."

"He's not going to stop until every last one of us is dead!" Zoro groaned.

"What about the fact that I smelled another Pure Blood. I'm pretty sure it wasn't _him_. It was a scent I've never smelled before."

"There is a possibility that there are other Pure Bloods, but I would never have guessed that they'd side with him." Mihawk said.

"Well they must be the most stupidest demons ever."

"Seriously though, look out for any suspicious activity and stay on your toes. We could be expecting a fight at any moment."

Zoro drew his swords. He place one in his mouth and drew the third. He closed his eyes focusing on the straw dummies around him. This was the first time in decades that he's worked with these swords. They brought back a lot of memories, but he tried not to think about that right now. He concentrated.

He bolted across the training room slicing cleanly through every straw dummy. He jumped up and cut through one that was hanging high above the ceiling. Zoro's movements were clean and agile. It was practically as easy as breathing. These swords were a lot better then using the bamboo ones at the dojo.

"Hey Zoro whats-Ahh!" Zoro accidentally pointed his sword towards someone. Luffy? Zoro lifted the blade so that he could hit the teen over the head with the hilt.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" he whined rubbing the big lumped that formed on his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro asked irritably. "I could have chopped your head off."

"Yeah but you didn't. Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. Zoro rolled his eye at his care-freeness. "I decided to stop by to say hi! You're using your swords! Can I watch?" he asked hopefully.

"Hm, I don't know. I don't want to nearly cut you again." He said. It looked like Luffy was half listening. He was distracted by something else. Luffy placed his hand on Zoro's chest. He sighed as he knew what Luffy was looking at. "How did you…" Luffy tried to ask, but he knew that it was a sensitive subject for the swordsman. Luffy was referring to the long scar across Zoro's chest. Luffy didn't realize hoe long the scar actually was. He only saw some of it the last time.

"Later, ok." Zoro said not being able to meet his eyes. Most of the time Zoro tries to forget that he has the scar, but every time he looks at it it is a constant reminder of what happened so many years ago.

Luffy watched in amazement as Zoro moved with great agility around the room. He was like swift wind! Luffy found it hard to believe that he could use a sword with his mouth. _There are a lot of other things I want to do with that mouth of his… _

Luffy had a blush sweeping across his face as he watched him. His mind tried not to wonder in dangerous territory. It would be really bad/awkward if he got a hard on out of no where.

When Zoro decided to take a break, he looked over to Luffy who was lying on his stomach using his hands to hold his head up and kicking his legs in the air. He also was blushing with a content smile on his face. "You enjoying yourself?" Zoro asked walking up to him.

"Your really good at that! Where'd you learn how to use a sword in your mouth?" Luffy asked tilting his head in wonder. Zoro thought he looked really cute at the moment, but he brushed the thought of feeling his face warm. He cleared his throat and said. "I actually learned kendo from Mihawk. Using three swords is my own style."

"That's amazing! Do you practice it often?"

"Yeah, I got to the dojo every now and again to train and all, but I haven't really used these swords in a while."

"How come?"

"Well, because they bring back some good and bad memories."

"Why bad memories?"

Zoro sighed knowing where this conversation was going. He sat down next to Luffy. He might as well explain everything.

"You see this sword?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, it used to belong to a special friend of mine. Her name was Kuina." Zoro smiled at the memory of his old friend. "She and I were the biggest rivals. I challenged her to a fight so many times, but every time she ended up beating me." He chuckled.

"What? No way, Zoro's the best!"

"Yeah well, she beat me 2001 times. I was so frustrated, but I promised myself I wouldn't try to cheat. I wanted to win fair and square. Right after our last dual we both promised each other that we'd be the best swordsman ever."

"What happened?" Luffy asked. There was a moment of silence before Zoro spoke again.

"That same night," images of what happened flashed into Zoro's mind. "I were attacked. Unfortunately Kuina knew nothing of me being a demon." Zoro explained. "I tried to…I didn't know she was…" Zoro's voice was starting to crack. He tried hard to fight of tears from the memory. Luffy put a comforting hand on Zoro's knee. "There was a kiseichu in the attack of the dojo." He continued. "At the time I wasn't very skilled at defeating them, in fact it was the first one I had ever saw in real life. The thing nearly killed me; in fact it actually gave me this." He gestured at his scar. "I was covered in so much blood. Kuina walked in witnessing me kill it. I tried to explain but she ran away out of pure fear and trip down the stairs and broke her neck."

_Kuina! Kuina! Wake up! Please!_

"Humans are so fragile…it's hard to believe that someone as strong as her gets taken out by something so simple."

The whole time Luffy listened in silence. He never would have thought so much could happen to the swordsman. Sometimes he forgets that Zoro's more than two hundred years old. Who knows how long ago this was.

Zoro sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"I'm done training." He said.

"Hold on Zoro," Luffy got up and followed him. "Are you ok? I mean, I'm sorry I made you talk about it. I know it was hard for you."

"No, it's fine. It was all in the past anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Thirsty?

One morning Zoro came over to pick me up for school. He does this all the time now and I think we're starting to draw some attention to the girls at our school. I remembered how much the ladies love Zoro because of his looks and quiet demeanor. I hoped they didn't suspect any thing. Or worse: Nami told them. I shuttered at the thought.

"You ready to go?" Zoro asked as I ran downstairs.

"Yep! Let's go!" I cheered enthusiastically. I looked up at Zoro who was walking along side me. He looked kind of different today. His eyes looked darker than usual. I mean really dark. I can barely see the green anymore. He also had dark shadows under them. "Zoro, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered. I gave him a skeptical look. He sighed. "It's just that I haven't been…feeding as much as I need to." He explained.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know, usually Red wine or any other liquid that's red could hold off our blood thirst, but it's just not appealing to me anymore. It's been like that ever since…" Zoro's voice faded. I waited for him to finish his sentence, but he didn't.

"Ever since what?"

Zoro shook his head dismissively. "You wouldn't understand."

"I can try." I gripped his sleeve. He frowned keeping his eyes in front as we walked.

"I-I'll explain later. I still need to sort it out myself." He seemed stiffened by me so close to him. He didn't look at me either. I figured he just might be hungry. Or _thirsty_?

I didn't see Zoro again till ninth period where we have Biology together. "Class today we will be dissecting fetal pigs." Our teacher Buggy sensei said. He never really liked me, because I always make fun of his big red nose that resembles a clown's nose. "Everyone pair up and we'll get started." He said. I immediately clung on to Zoro. We were always partners unless Buggy sensei decides to make the pairs himself.

"Let me cut it, you'll just hurt yourself."

"Hey! Watch," I took the scalpel away from him. "I have a steady hand." I cut down the middle of the pig's belly.

"Luffy you're just sawing threw the thing."

"I don't tell you how to do your job!"

"What are you talking about? Give me this thing, your doing it wrong." Zoro reached towards the scalpel.

"No! I can do it!"

"Give it to me!" we fought over the sharp object until I felt a sharp pain across my palm.

"Yow!" I yelped. Blood streamed down my arm and dripped onto the table. Zoro leaped back so fast that he knocked his stool over. His hand covered his face.

All attention was on us. I had my hand under water and wrapped in bandages immediately. I saw Zoro go out the door while everyone was distracted by me. "Zoro!" I followed him despite Buggy sensei yelling for me to come back.

Zoro disappeared into the men's bathroom. Once there I tried to ask him. "What's wrong-?"

"Stay back!" he snarled. He was on the far end of the bathroom. His back was turned. I stepped closer to him ignoring his warnings. "Luffy! Stop, _go away_!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I stated firmly. I wasn't afraid of Zoro, there was no reason for me to be. As I got closer Zoro's breath became more shallow and labored. I put a hand on his shoulder. Zoro spun around and forced me onto the wall knocking the breath from me. I caught a glimpse of Zoro's eyes. The irises were pitch black orbs that took up most of the white part of the eye.

Zoro made an inhuman noise then bit down on my exposed neck. "Ah!" I gasped. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I almost forgot the thrill of a demon's bite. Shivers of pleasure and ecstasy ran through my body. Each time Zoro's fangs went a little deeper I'd moan out silently. I felt my own blood trickle down my neck. The sound of his drinking was deafening.

Zoro dethatched from me gasping. Not for air, but in shock. I felt a bit light headed from all this blood loss. "Luffy! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

I touched the space where he sunk his teeth into me. It was still bleeding a tiny bit. I looked up at Zoro who had regret written all over his face. At least his eyes were back to normal. I smiled weakly at him. "It's ok Zoro, I'm fine really."

"Your still bleeding." He pointed out. "Let me see." He took a cautious step towards me. I tilted my head showing him the bite mark. He leaned down and swiped his tongue across it. My breath hitched when he did that. "That helps."

I touched the wound and it felt like it was back to normal. "Zoro…" I reached out towards him, but he backed away.

"No, Luffy. I-I'm a monster. I cant let you near me again. I'll just end up hurting you!" Zoro's shook. I ignored him as I stepped closer to him putting my hands on his chest. Zoro stiffened.

"Is this why you've stopped feeding Zoro?" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug resting my forehead on his shoulder. "Is it _my_ blood you want?"

"Yes…" he whispered roughly. I felt his lips tracing along my neck.

"Then go ahead. You won't hurt me." I looked back at his face we stared at each other for a moment. His eyes were black again, but this time it didn't have the same blood lust as before.

I held him close to me. "Eat." Zoro's breathing became unsteady again. It wasn't long until I felt his razor like fangs pierce my flesh once again.

Mihawk left a decent sized lump on Zoro's head. "Baka!" he huffed. "How come you didn't tell me that you fed off of Luffy-san? You can't deal with this kind of stuff on your own you know."

"I said I was sorry." Zoro grumbled rubbing his head. "I didn't think it was to much a big deal." Zoro got a second lump added to his first one.

"You idiot! Once you feed off of the one you imprinted on, you won't want to drink any other liquids, but _his_ blood!" he said harshly.

"Well, you could have given me a heads up or something." Zoro received another lump. "Would you quit hitting me!"

"Shut it, boy!" they were both head to head.

"Yohoho! Should I sing a song to lighten the mood?" Book said lifting his violen ready to play.

"Go away Brook."

"Don't go on talking to you elders in such that way!" Mihawk snapped.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Brook sweat dropped at the two squabbling family members. "What are those two arguing about now?" Sanji walked into the room.

"Zoro-san accidently fed off of Luffy-san." Brook explained calmly. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"He did what?" Sanji shrieked. Sanji threw a kick towards the green haired teen.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing blonde!" Zoro demanded getting back on his feet.

"Why the hell did you feed off of Luffy? I knew you'd crack someday!" Sanji blamed.

"What! What is that suppose to mean? It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Oh really? So you're saying you 'accidentally' plunged your filthy fangs into his jugular?"

"No! It wasn't like that! Ugh! Your tiny brain wouldn't understand!" Zoro threw his hands in the air.

"What was that!" Sanji jumped him. Thus the fight began between the rival cousins. The fight didn't last long when Mihawk grabbed both of them and collided there heads together.

"You both are acting like children." He scolded them. "This is a serious matter that we have to discuss."

"He started it." Zoro said rubbing his face. When they all settled down, Mihawk explained everything to Sanji.

"So you mean this idiot imprinted on the other idiot. Sounds about right."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Focus please!" the hawkeyed man gained there attention before they could fight again. "Zoro, you have two options: Continue to feed off of Luffy as a food source, or spare Luffy a break and force yourself to drink other liquids."

"You mean I have the right to choose?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm just asking you what _you_ want to do."

That one was a hard one for Zoro. He didn't want to drain Luffy's life source, but he also didn't want to live with a bad taste in his mouth. It sounded selfish, but that issue has led him to not drink at all. Zoro was surely stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

"Here Zoro, have a drink." Mihawk slid a glass of red wine towards the green swordsman. Zoro scowled in disgust. He took it anyway picking it up reluctantly. He took a swig, but ended up sitting it back into the glass. It was so fowl!

"Ew, there called manners, use them Zoro." Sanji sneered.

"Can it! This shit is disgusting!" Zoro pushed the glass away from him like a kid who refused to eat vegetables. "I'm going to bed!" he marched off upstairs without another word.

"It's only 5 pm!" Brook called after him

Zoro laid motionless in his bed unable to sleep. His throat burned for something to drink. Preferably Luffy's blood. He shook the thought away knowing that he couldn't possibly do something like that.

Zoro laid there a bit longer trying to figure out what he was going to do. _Ok, what if I drink from him, but only a tiny bit? That way I could avoid another episode! Yeah, that's it._ The thirst was starting to get the best of him. He decided that he was going to sneak out. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally got himself to actually go through with it.

He climbed out his window jumping swiftly to the ground from his two story window. He then hopped from building to building on his way towards Luffy's apartment. He leaped silently onto a tree that was near Luffy's window.

He saw Luffy entering the room with only a towel around his waist. Zoro rose an eyebrow with interest. When Luffy's back was turned, Zoro suck into his room quickly undetected by the boy. Zoro lay casually down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Luffy turned around and literally almost jumped out of his skin. "Oh my god, Zoro you scared the shit out of me!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Cant I come for a visit?"

"At least warn me before you go sneaking through people's windows!" Luffy sat down next to the green haired demon. Zoro wrapped his arms around the other's waist and buried his face in his neck.

"Are you…thirsty?" Luffy asked timidly. Zoro nodded his head with out looking up. "Go ahead Zoro, I don't mind." Luffy turned so that he was facing him. The green haired leaned down. Luffy closed his eyes waiting for teeth to sink into him. Instead he felt soft lips his. Luffy was surprised by this, but kissed back anyway. Luffy loved it when they kissed. It was so surreal like he was floating on air.

Luffy combed his fingers throw Zoro's hair affectionately as they both lay down with Zoro on top. When Zoro moved to nibble on the younger's neck the nibbles turned into a bite. Luffy gasped.

Zoro felt the deliciously warm blood flow down his throat. Somewhere in his mind he knew he'd be regretting this after. But right now, he closed his eyes savoring the taste. He pushed his fangs a little deeper causing sound to come from Luffy's lips.

Zoro hoped that Luffy wouldn't get addicted to his bites. He's heard of that happen before, where a human would enjoy the sensation of getting bitten by a demon. It was creepy for Zoro to think about.

Zoro was about to pull back until he felt a hand in his hair pushing him deeper. Zoro was surprised by this but he continued feeding. This is the most full he's been in weeks. He was very thankful, but he knew humans had limits in how much blood they could lose. He detached himself from Luffy's neck and licked the wound. He made a sound of frustration. "Luffy, if I drink anymore I could bleed you dry." He pointed out.

"Um..Zoro…" Luffy's face was flushing. How was he doing that when he just had the life sucked out of him?

"What?"

"I..uh..have a problem…" Luffy gestured towards the tent forming through his towel. Zoro looked at Luffy with an excusing expression. The younger smiled innocently.

"Nice try." Zoro said getting up. Luffy's expression turned into that of distress.

"Wh-wher are you going? You're not going to leave me like this?" he asked frantically.

"I'm not having sex with you Luffy." He sighed.

"What? How come?" he whined.

"It's just that I don't want to hurt you. You don't understand what would happen if I…" Zoro stopped himself before he could even think about it.

"Zoro please…" Luffy begged. Zoro couldn't ignore that face. Zoro could just take him now if he wanted to. From all the bad things he's done in his life time, Zoro tried his hardest to control his urges. Luffy looked so vulnerable and his towel could fall right off, and the way he was begging like that…

Zoro took luffy's hands and put them in his lap. "Maybe next time. Just...not now ok." Zoro forced himself to say. Zoro wanted nothing more, but to plow him until the bed breaks, but he eventually convinced himself not to.

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks stubbornly. Zoro ruffled his hair and chuckled. "Good night Luffy. I know your tired."

Luffy's shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat. "Alright. But you owe me!"

"Don't worry. I will saticfy you as soon as possible."

"How about now?"

"Nice try."

Little that they knew, someone was spying in the trees. "Looks like I found a weakness for the green haired one." The square nose spy mumbled to himself. He slipped away before the other pure blood could be aware of his presence.

**Gasp! I know what you're thinking. A lot of shits gonna go down. And you're probably right. But maybe your not! We'll just see in the next episode. O.e**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dude, ok here's the plan. The climax of the story wont be happening in this chapter, but probably in the next few chapters or so, so…yeah, look forward to that. Here's this chapter, read and enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Winter Break

"A vacation? You mean for winter break?" I questioned. Winter was here and so was winter break. I was glad we don't have school for a while, I needed a break.

"Yeah we're going to go to a ski resort. We have a winter cabin that we go to every winter break." Zoro explained.

"Your saying I can come with you? That would be awesome, but I don't know if Ace would let me." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have a talk with him. I'm pretty sure it will be ok" Zoro reassured. The thought of going skiing or snow boarding excited me. I've never done something like that before. My whole body tingled with excitement already.

"Oo, I have a good idea! But wait, I don't know if we could do that." I said in disappointment.

"What is it, am pretty sure whatever it is, we could do it." Zoro offered.

"Really? Then if the case, I want to invite everybody!" I suggested enthusiastically.

"Uhh, define everyone." Zoro asked looking less as enthusiastic.

"You know everyone, Usopp, Nami, and Vivi!" I said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's ok."

"Yea!" I celebrated. "This is going to be so fun! Come on, let's go tell them." I pulled Zoro along outside. Instead of sitting on the ground like we did when it was warmer, we all sat at a picnic table.

"Guys, guys! Do you want to go skiing?" I asked immediately. Everyone stopped what they were just talking about to look at me. Sanji was the first to speak.

"Your inviting everyone? How come I never got to invite anyone?" Sanji said.

"Because you always invited girls you barely knew." Zoro said.

"Yeah, well…it's still bogus." He crossed his arms around his chest and shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys are going skiing on the break?" Nami asked.

"That sounds like fun." Said Vivi.

"Yeah! I'm in too!" Usopp agreed.

"Yes! Everyones going! Isnt that exciting Zoro?" I turned to my green haired friend.

"Yeah, it would be more exciting if this guy didn't have to come." Zoro pushed a thumb towards Sanji.

"Hey I heard that, Marimo!" Sanji hissed.

"Don't worry Sanji, I'm glad your going." Usopp patted Sanji's shoulder. Sanji rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Thanks Usopp, at least _someone _cares." He shot daggers towards Zoro who returned the death glare.

"Come on guys, this could be like an adventure! Everyone in?" I put my hand in the middle of the table.

"I know I'm in." Zoro put his hand ontop of mine.

"Me too!" Usopp as well.

"Someone's gotta keep you guys in line." Nami put her hand in.

"This is exciting!" Vivi too.

"I've got nothin' to lose." Sanji added his hand.

"Then that settles it!" I said. "Our first trip with all of us together! To the ski resort!" I declared as we threw our hands in the air.

"YEAH!"

"Sugeee!" I exclaimed. On the ride there everyone looked out the windows to the snowy mountains around us. The mountains were high and plentiful. I couldn't wait to shred down them and cream everyone how'd challenge me.

"It's so beautiful here." Vivi breathed. "I just wish I knew how to ski."

"I cant teah you Viv." Nami offered. "It's easier once you get use to it."

"Screw skiing. I'm snow boarding!" I said.

"I heard that!" Usopp agreed as we high fived each other.

"_Deck the with boughs of holly, falalalalalalalalala!_

_ Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala!_

_ Don we now our gay apparel, falalalalalalalala!_

_ Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, falalalalalalalala!_

_ See the blazing Yule before us, falalalalalalalala!_

_ Strike the harp and join the chorus, falalalalalalalala!..."_

The whole time we were all singing Christmas songs much to Zoro's displeasure, but he put up with it, letting out a few sighs here and there. We tried to encourage him to see a long, but he refused, begging us to stop singing sometimes.

"How long until we get there again?" Zoro asked Robin who came along. She was driving.

"About an hour and a half." She responded.

"Ugh!"

"You heard that everyone! You know what that means!" I exclaimed.

"_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open slay,_

_ Over the hills we go, laughing all the way, hahaha!"_

All of this went on the entire car ride there. When we made it to our destination, Zoro leaped out of the car first on his hands and knees yelling, "Land!"

"Come on Zoro, it wasn't that bad." I laughed patting his back.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to have Christmas carols stuck in my head all day!" Zoro complained. I laughed at him knowing well that Zoro hated when people sang repetitiously.

I turned to look at the cabin we were staying at. "Whoa!" I gasped. This cabin was huge! It was more like some kind of hotel. "Did you say that this is a privet resort?" I asked Zoro who looked unimpressed.

He shrugged. "It's nothing new to me, but I guess you could say that this place is pretty luxurious." Zoro said.

"Come on, it's cold out here. Lets go get warm." I pulled him along.

"You guys aren't going anywhere until you help unload the car!" Sanji called after us.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I hurried back over to everyone else who was getting their stuff except for Nami, Robin, Perona, and Vivi.

"Don't worry ladies! I'll take the stress off of you dainty and lovely hands!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. He then turned to us. "Come on and help you lazy asses."

"Ugh! Why is this luggage so heavy? We're only staying for a few nights!" I complained trying to lug Nami's suit case.

"You better not drop that!" she ordered while she sat and drank hot cocoa by the fire along with Robin, Vivi, and Perona. I groaned at the unfairness. At least the rest of week will be fun.

I collapsed on top of the bed spread of the room Zoro and I was staying in. It was technically his room. I wanted to stay with him even if there _are _plenty of rooms for my own, but I refused. I was hoping to get a little bit closer to him while we're here. *wink wink*. _Maybe even tonight_. I though deviously.

Zoro sat on the bed next to me tending to his katana. "Why did you bring those?" I asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I was hoping to get some training done in out here. There's a place where I go every year. It's great for a little strength training." He explained.

"A secret place?" I asked with interest.

"You could say that. No one else knows about it, so yeah."

"Can I see it?" I asked sweetly wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind.

"I don't know. Maybe if your good." He said.

"Hmm, I think I like being naughty more." I whispered in his ear. My hands snaked down his chest. Zoro started putting his sword down.

"Naughty people don't get presents." He turned to me and grinned. His hands gripped my waist and pinned me to the bed.

"I don't know, I think I'm feeling a bit lucky." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I felt him kiss back passionately, his tongue traced lightly across my bottom lip. I touched my tongue with his sensually. We stared at each other for a moment. I couldn't tell if the lust eye saw was for my blood or for me.

He dipped his head down and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes ready for his fangs to sink into my neck, but it never came. Zoro continued to kiss and lightly nibble at the tender flesh. It felt good. I put my fingers through his hair.

"Ah…" I moaned. I didn't mean for that, it just slipped out. I felt Zoro stiffen. His hands found my shirt and forced it open causing the buttons to rip out.

"Dammit." He cursed. He leaned down and kissed my chest. It was hungry and sloppy. My heart beat increased speed. This is it! I am so ready!

"Ahh…!" I let out another loud moan as Zoro's mouth found my nipple. Zoro growled. I felt so incredibly vulnerable under him. He could do anything he wants to me and he knows it.

He sat up hastily taking his shirt off. It was my turn to growl. Damn, Zoro gets me off! Zoro leaned down and captured my lips in his. His chest pressed up against mine almost drove me off the edge.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hey Luffy, you ready to go shred the mount- oh my goodness!" it was Usopp. Zoro immediately flopped of me falling off the bed in the process. "My eyes!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Haha! Were we interrupting something?" that was Sanji.

"Not cool guys." I pouted at them. They both were wearing thick coats and orange tinted goggles over there foreheads.

Zoro sat up still on the floor rubbing the back of his neck. "Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?" he glared at them.

"We could come back later. I mean, I was hoping that you'd want to go snowboarding." Usopp stammered in embarrassment.

"Oh, no it's fine. We'll go. Right Zoro?" I looked towards my green haired demon. He mumbled something in agreement looking in the opposite direction. I jumped up and grabbed my suitcase. "We'll be down in a minute. Wait for us!" I told them.

"Yahooo!" I hollered as I surfed through the snow and down the mountain. Next to me Zoro hopped off a snow covered rock gaining altitude. He landed smoothly and flashed me a smug grin. I rolled my eyes. He thinks he could show me up like that?

I sped up trying to pass him. "Eat my snow bitch!" I cried. I slid off a hump on the mountain and did a flip. "Wooo! Yeah!"

"Ahhhhh!" Usopp came sliding down frantically down the mountain miraculously staying upward. I purposely slid by him spraying sow in his face. "Hey! Not cool!" He yelled. I just laughed. Suddenly, soon after I felt snow being sprayed in my face. It was Zoro. He laughed at me now.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" he teased. I growled and steamed as I was out for revenge.

"Come back here!" I chased after Zoro weaving through the trees that were now being peppered around the mountain.

"Be careful! This place is dense!" Zoro warned. I ignored him, I was to busy trying to get my revenge. _I'll get him!_ Soon Zoro seemed to slow down. Yes! Here's my chance! I flashed passed him.

"Hahaha! I got you Zoro!" I looked back at him as I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Luffy watch-!"

_Smack!_

"Uhhh…" I moaned. Why was everything so fuzzy? And cold?

"Is he ok?"

"At least he's awake."

"Luffy can you here me?"

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and Nami were standing over me. I slowly sat up rubbing my head. "What happened?"

"You went to fast and crashed into a tree." Zoro said simply.

"You were out for a good fifteen minutes." Said Sanji taking a drag from his cigarette. I tried getting up, but Vivi put a hand on my chest.

"Luffy don't move so much. You just got really hurt! See, your bleeding!" She pointed out the stream of blood leaking down my forehead. I heard Sanji and Zoro's breathing hitch. _Shit._ I thought.

"Come on guys lets help Luffy get back to the cabin." Nami ordered. For a second the two demons were frozen still until they shook there heads and helped me up.

Once we made it to the cabin everyone started to fuss over me. Every demon looked stressed about me except for Mihawk and Brook. They might have trained themselves not to react to blood.

Vivi bandaged up my wound while I gulped down the hot chocolate they made for me. "Hot!" I screamed. Sanji smacked me in the back of my head.

"Don't drink it that fast, baka!"

"Sorry…" I apologized. Well, this day hasn't gone exactly how I planned, but at least I'm still around people that I care about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah! I'm writing this new chapter on my new laptop that I got for Christmas! It's so skinny and sleek! Still dont have internet yet, but I will since you guys are reading it as we speak! Oh yeah, and as a Christmas and New Years gift, there's a **_**LEMON**_** this chapter! Anyway, enough about me, lets get the chapter going!**

Chapter 11: Addictions

The past few days were amazing. We all put up christmas decorations for the up coming holiday. Everyone got out from time to time to get each other a christmas gift. Christmas was beyond one of my favorite holidays other than Holloween. I hope I get lots and lots of meat for my gifts. I know I've been dropping a few hints to the guys about it.

"Boy, I really wish I'd have some meat right now!" I'd say very loudly and then wink to the nearest person. Yes, everything was perfect. But, there was something that I was still waiting for. Everytime night I'd try getting him into 'the mood', but he woul always announce that he's _too tired _or his_ head hurts_. I'm starting to get the feeling that he's avoiding me.

I had enough so one night, I decided to take matters into my own hands. "Zoro, come here." I flicked my finger for him to come over where I sat on the bed. He crawled over knowing exactly what I was trying to do. I leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. To my relief he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull Zoro closer.

At this point I was already starting to get more desprate. I worked on removing my shirt, but Zoro stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "What is it now?" I tried hard not to sound irritated. Zoro glanced at the door.

"Um, I just need some fresh air." he said. Zoro got up and walked towards the door. _Oh no, I'm not letting him get away that easy. _I quickly hopped up and stood in front of the door and crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Luffy don't do this." Zoro sighed. I pouted at him then locked the door behind me. I slowly walked towards him and Zoro stepped backwards. I stepped closer and closer to him until he fell backwards onto the bed. I took that chance to pounce on top of him. Strattling his waist, my hands felt there way up his shirt. "Luffy, I'm warning you." he told me. I wasnt listening as I slowly unbuttoned my own shirt. I shrugged it off my shoulders and tossed it somewhere. Now for Zoro's shirt. Zoro didnt protest as I pulled it over his head. I grinded my hips into his making his breathing hitch.

His hands found my hips and squeezed them. Zoro looked at me with pleading eyes. I could have stopped, but being the kind of selfish person I am, I dont really stop until I get what I want.

I continued to ride along his pelvis awakening both our erections. I moaned as I moved faster. Zoro moaned as well griping my hips as they slid back and forth. I saw lust flash in his eyes and I heard him growl. Zoro sat up and yanked my pants zipper open. Before I knew it, my pants and boxers were already tossed onto the floor. My back met the bed as I felt my erection being englufed by a hot mouth.

"Ahh!" I gripped the sheets moaning loudly. Zoro sucked and licked so hard that I was already going to cum. I gripped his green hair and arched my back. "Zoro! I gonna cum!" I yelped. Zoro's mouth didnt move as I came hard into his mouth. I was suprised when he swallowed the whole thing. Zoro sat up wiping his mouth.

"Luffy, are you sure you want to do this? If I start now, I want to tell you that I wont be able to stop." he warned as he leaned over my limpened form.

"Yes, keep going. I want all of you!" I panted. Zoro took that as the green light and began kissing and nibbling all over my chest which I'm sure is going to bruise later. His tongue flicked a nipple making me moan out. That part of my body was always sensitive, I love it when Zoro uses it to his advantage.

Zoro's mouth then moved lower. "Waa!" I felt my bottom being lifted up. Zoro placed a pillow underneath my lower back, probably for support. My legs hung in the air as Zoro eyed my butt as if it were a piece of meat. Mmm, now I'm hungry.

My thoughts were inturupted by a deep lick across my opening. I gasped. It felt really weird, but I didnt protest. I groaned as his tongue penitrated me. He shoved it in and out stretching out the ring of muscle.

He pulled his mouth away and replaced it with his fingers which were covered in his spit. "Do we have any lube or something?" he asked. My mind was a bit hazy still, but I answered.

"Uhh, Isn't there some massaging oil in there?" I pointed to the night stand. Zoro yanked it open and grabbed the bottle. He poured the golden liquid in between my legs and rubbed it into my entrance making it slick. Zoro slid his fingers in a few times then pulled off his own pants.

Pouring some of the oil on his own erection Zoro place himself at my entrance. "You ready?" he said huskily. Without waiting for an answer, he thrusted into me full force.

"Ahh!" I screamed as my back bent upwards in a perfect arch throwing my head backwards. Zoro's hard member filled me up to the brim and I could feel it sliding against my walls. I could here Zoro straining himself to stay still. I knew he was waiting for me to adjust to his size. I tried to relax and ignore the stinging sensation. Zoro felt this and it gave him the signal to move.

He thrusted into me with so much power that the bed immediatly started to rock and bang against the wall. Which was weird because it didnt do that when I would jump on it.

I couldnt keep my voice down. My moans of pure pleasure left my lips as I held on to the sheets. My left leg hung over Zoro's shoulder and held it in place as he went deeper and faster with every thrust. I screwed my eyes shut not being able to keep up with the demon's movments.

Suddenly I was flipped over on to my hands and knees. I was roughly entered as Zoro gripped my hips and rammed himself into me over and over. Zoro hit something inside of me that made my limbs almost give in. I screamed loudly unable to keep any of it in. "Ahhh! Zoro thats it! Ahha!"

With that Zoro pushed me up against the head board and went even faster, hitting that one spot again and again. With one hand I stroked my own throbbing member that was desprate for attention. I couldnt bear it any longer. "Zoro! I-I gotta...cum!" I whined. It felt like Zoro was no where near being done with me. He continued to thrust into me with full force.

"No...not yet." he groaned. "Hold on."

"No! I-I cant!"

"Almost."

"Zoro!"

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed as he felt me cum. I couldnt hold it. My limbs failed me. I couldnt hold myself up anymore. Zoro's arm went around my waist keeping me up. He didnt stop. I groaned as it was a while before Zoro finished. I felt his seed coat my inner walls. "Ah...Luffy." he sighed. He hugged my waist and kissed my neck lovingly.

" Zoro...your still in me." I rasped.

"I know. I wanna stay like this for a while." he said happily. I groaned. "Hey, who was the one who wanted to do this in the first place?" he accused. I was half listening. I was starting to fall asleep. "No! Dont fall asleep!" Zoro nudged my shoulder. "I was kind of thinking that we could do it again."

I looked at him as if he were crazy. No way I'd have _that _much energy. As an answer I snuggled into the covers protesting to not do anything else.

"Come on." he begged, rubbing my side.

"Maybe tommorow, Zoro" I mumbled.

"Tommorow? Who knows when that'll be?"

I was already half way to sleep. I kind of felt bad, but I was just way to tired. I could practically see dog ears on Zoro's head going limp with disapointment. I wanted to say something else, but I was already asleep.

The next day, I didnt want to get out of my bed for a while. I was so soar that I didnt get up until noon. I missed breakfast! I was glad when Zoro brought me food from downstairs or I would have died! "Thanks Zoro, I owe you one!"

"Luffy, about last night..."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry,"

"What are you apologizing for."

"I made you bedridden!"

"Oh. Well, you know I can bounce right back! See!" I swung my legs over to the edge of the bed. "Itte!" I winced. My ass hurt like hell. Zoro noticed this.

"You see. I did this to you."

"Relax Zoro, I had an amazing time last night." I assured him. "Speaking of last night, I would love to do it again."

"You dont mean, right now do you?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Do you?"

"Uh..." Zoro shook his head. "No, your not fully ok yet."

I mustered up the power to get out of the bed. I was still naked, the only ones who were in here were Zoro and I. I stretched then looked for some clothes. I bent down to go through my bag. "Hm, maybe I should take a shower first. Yeah, thats it." I walked to the bathroom.

"Luffy wait," Zoro stopped me at the door. "I should go in with you. You know, so I could help you wash your back."

I smiled at him thoughtfully. "Thanks Zoro! You always know how to take care of me." First Zoro brings me food, and now this. He's so thoughful. Zoro grinned.

When we got in the shower, I didnt expect what happened next. Zoro stole my lips in a kiss. I kissed back gladly wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hand reach my butt and a finger touch my entrance. I gasped throught the kiss. He wants to do it here?

Zoro gently pushed me against the tiled wall of the shower. My legs widened unconsiously as his finger penitrated me. I moaned in his ear. His erection press against my growing one. "Zoro...uhg."

I was lifted up and my legs wrapped around Zoro's waist. Before I knew it, Zoro thrusted himself all the way into me. "Ahhgh!" I groaned. At first I felt pain, but it quickly turned to pleasure as Zoro moved his hips the right way. My nails dug into his back as he started to thust deeper. I heared Zoro sigh.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked with a deep voice. I bit my lip burying my head into his shoulder. I nodded slowly. Zoro smacked into me. I threw my head back. He didnt give me a chance to recover as did it again and again. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh GOD! _

"Ugh! Ughh! Zoro!" I listened to the amplified noises we were making of skin slapping against skin.

"Mnn, Luffy! So tight! Ngh!" he moaned. Everything was so wet and loud. I was about to actually cum from when Zoro pulled out of me. He let me down so I could stand. "Turn around." he ordered. I turned and put my hands on the wall. Zoro grabbed my hips and roughly entered me once more.

At first he was slow, moving in and out sensually. I turned my head to watch him do this to me. His hips moving against mine so perfectly. I pushed my hips along with his trying to get him deeper. "You like that, dont you."

Zoro's member bushed something inside of me. "Ahh..!" I pushed against him faster. "Again! Right there!" I moaned. Zoro grabbed my hips to keep still. He pressed against my prostate going even slower. "Fuuck!" I grabbed my cock and started pumping. Zoro is pushing me off the edge. I cant take it anymore! "I'm gonna- cum!" right when I said that Zoro started thrusting fast again. I cried out as this was way to much for me to deal with.

"Uh..uh..uh..I'm coming!" I came into my hand. I felt Zoro cum into me as well. We both stood there in a panting mess.

* * *

><p>"I am so tired!" I buried my head into the covers. Zoro prodded my side.<p>

"Lets go again." he suggested to me again. "It'll be fun!"

"Why are you always so eager to do it again?" I whined.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...well...I cant really help myself." Zoro started to look really gulity. "I guess you could say, that I have a problem."

"What do you mean you have a problem? We've only done it a couple times."

"Yeah well, I hope you know that last night wasnt my first time." he admitted. I sat up and looked at him in confusion.

"Why havent you told me?"

"You never asked."

"Zoro, what are you saying?"

Zoro sighed. "It was many years ago. I dont even remember losing my virginity, but all I know is that I wanted more. I've had sex with so many people, men and women. I guess you could say that I was an addict." he looked like he was forcing himself to say this. "It became so bad that the family had an intervention for me." he chuckled.

"How long ago was this?"

"I've been twenty years abstinant so far. I _was_ recovering from my sex addiction but..."

"Is that why you've been trying not to have sex with me?"

He nodded. Now I kind of felt guilty. How could I've been so selfish? "Having sex with you last night awakened my need for it. After you fell asleep, I kept pondering wether to wake you up or not, but I convinced myself that what we have is love, not just pleasure. I hope you understand."

I hugged him. "Of course I understand silly. It was my fault anyway for making you do that in the first place."

"Good," Zoro sighed in relief. "Cause I was this close to having sex with your unconsious body last night." Zoro winced at what he said. "I'll shut up now."

* * *

><p>"Everyone it's Christmas eve!" I cheered. Everyone was down in the main room putting there presents under the tree. "Whatcha get me! Whatcha get me!" I circled around them. Nami planted a fist in my face.<p>

"Quit running around like an idiot!"

"Ow! Why'd ya do that?"

"Cause!"

"Yohohohohoho! Everyone gather around the tree for some christmas carols! _Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree how are thy leaves so verdant...!_" Brook sang as he strumed his guitar.

"Say another word an I'll break that guitar over your head."

"Come on Zoro, dont be a scrouge." I put my arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Sanji made strawberry short cake!" Before I could drag Zoro into the kitchen, Perona squealed like a fan girl.

"Look up you two!" she chimed. We both looked up and there it was. A mistle toe. Nami and Perona squealed and Robin just giggled. I felt my face heat in embarrassment. I looked at Zoro who was grinning mischeiviously. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him.

"It is tradition." he said. I blushed furiously as he kissed me passionatly on the lips. There was cheering and hooting in the backround. By now, my face was beet red.

"Zoro!" I whined. He laughed. Everyone else started laughing as well. I started laughing too. Nothing could ruin this moment now.

* * *

><p><strong>XD. Stay tuned for the next chapter kids! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this took long. I've just been so lazy lately. Despite that, here you go!**

Chapter 12: Taken

"Ahh! Ngh…Zoro!" I couldn't help but moaned. Zoro had me up against the wall with my legs around his waist. I scratched down his back as he thrust himself into me with no restraint. "Haa! _Ah_!"

I was supposed to be quiet, but Zoro found my prostate. "Shh…hold on." Zoro whispered in my ear. Though, I couldn't hold on. Zoro always seemed to push me off the edge.

"Zoro, I-I'm coming!" I managed to say without screaming. I felt Zoro got even faster. My whole body tensed up as I was ready for release. I bit down on his shoulder and came into Zoro's hand. I felt Zoro come inside me as well.

Zoro helped me put my clothes back on for I did not have the strength just yet. "How the hell…did we end up…doing it in…the fucking broom closet." I panted. Zoro finished putting on my clothes and started zipping up his pants and buckling up his belt.

"Beats me." Zoro chuckled. I slid down to the floor unable to move. "Can you walk?" he asked, holding out a hand. I was so tired; I didn't want to get up. I grabbed his hand anyway because I wanted to get out of this damned closet.

Zoro helped me onto his back so that he could carry me out the closet. The only reason why we were in there is because Zoro is a pervert! "Pervert." I muttered.

"Hey! This wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was." I thought back to when we were all sitting in the lounge drinking hot cocoa. I had a lot of whipped cream on my face and I tried to lick it off of myself. I was also scooping some whip cream from the mug with my finger and sucking it off. Little did I know, Zoro was watching me do this, so he dragged me to the closet claiming that our room was too far away.

"I couldn't help it. All that cream on your face made it look like-"

"Aha! See, you _are_ a pervert!"

"You're the one feeding my addiction."

"Ok, then no more sex."

"_What_! I was just kidding! I'm sorry."

"How about we make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Take me to that secret training place you told me about. But until then, no more sex." I told him. Zoro still hasn't shown me where this place is and I'm eager to find out.

Zoro frowned. "Fine. Well go now." He steered in another direction.

"No, wait. I want to take a shower first."

"Please don't do this to me." Zoro groaned. Ever since we had sex the first time, Zoro never left me in the shower alone. I giggled.

"Oh yeah, and I have to take a quick nap, then I want to eat lunch." I heard a growl rise in Zoro's throat. "Oh Zoro, you can hold out for a few hours cant you?"

When we got to the room Zoro let me off his back. I trotted to the bathroom already stripping my clothes down. _I might as well tease him with this_. I thought deviously.

I left the door open as I took off the rest of my clothes. I was fully aware of Zoro's spying. I deliberately ignored him as I stepped inside the cubical. The only thing that was shielding me was the glass that you could easily see through even though it was frosted.

It was kind of nice showering by myself this time, but I do kind of miss Zoro's company. I was glad 'cause now I can finally get Zoro's seed out of me.

Lifting my leg a bit, I stuck my finger up there to open me up sp I could let it drain out. It was kind of gross, but pleasing at the same time.

With Zoro, this was pure torture. The whole time he sat on the bed watching Luffy shower. He could see what the boy was trying to do. His back was turned and Zoro could see that Luffy was trying to get his liquids out of him.

To Zoro, it actually looked like Luffy was fingering himself. Zoro started to tap his foot. _Come on Zoro, your better than this._ He tried telling himself. But it was to late. He already found himself being really turned on by what he was seeing. Zoro sighed in exasperation. _Damn, I might as well take care of it now._ Zoro gave in and unzipped his pants. He stroked his erection still watching Luffy shower. His started to breath unevenly.

Zoro imagined all the things he'd love to do with the oblivious boy right now. He closed his eyes pumping even faster. "Fuck…" he groaned. He thought of the face Luffy makes when he comes. Zoro loves making the younger lose composer. It was so hot.

Zoro finally came into his hand. He felt disgruntled at himself because he was doing this. Zoro had to regain himself and not let his life be consumed by sex ever again. He quickly cleaned himself up before Luffy stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Zoro was lying down on the bed in an attempt to be inconspicuous. Luffy sat down next to him as he dried his hair. "See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He claimed. Zoro huffed. He snuck up behind Luffy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Zoro." Luffy warned.

"Can I get a quick drink?" Zoro asked, ghosting his lips over Luffy's neck. Luffy shivered. He considered that Zoro might be tricking him, but Zoro hasn't fed from him in a while so he guessed that this could be ok.

Luffy tilted his head giving Zoro more room on his neck. He didn't have to wait long until he felt sharp fangs penetrate him.

* * *

><p>"Zoro, where are we? Are you sure you know where you're going?" I whined.<p>

"Of course, I've been here like a hundred times before." Zoro said as he confidently marched through the dense and snowy mountain. Zoro held his end of the deal. He did try anything until he brings me up here. It's kind of cold though. "Don't worry, it gets warmer." Zoro reassured. I didn't understand, How could it get warmer?

Then I noticed that the wind died down. As we got more and more up the mountain I noticed that it was getting really quite. And like Zoro said, it was less cold now. It seemed that the sun has emerged from the clouds making it brighter.

"What's that sound?" I heard an unusual sound of running water.

"You'll see."

It didn't take long for us to arrive at what looked like a waterfall. "Amazing!" I gasped. "I didn't know that something like this was possible!"

"The ice boulders are good for physical training and the waterfall is useful for mental training." Zoro explained with gestures.

"Mental training?"

"Yeah you know, clearing my head, getting some peace…that kind of stuff."

"Ah."

We spent a long time there. I watched Zoro train while I sat on a flat rock near the water's edge. I was tempted to put my feet in, but I knew that that would just make me cold. I loved watching Zoro do things like this. It's kind of sexy.

Two and a half hours passed and I had the urge to go to the bathroom. Let me rephrase that. I had to piss really badly. All this falling water was defiantly the cause. That's what I get for staring at it too much.

I jumped up from my spot and bounced up and down squeezing my legs together. Zoro noticed this and stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Gotta pee!"

"You can go, just don't get lost." He told me. I grinned then waddled over into the trees. I didn't go far, but I was now surrounded by trees. I picked one and relieved myself on it.

"Ahh…" I sighed. That was a relief. If I had waited anymore I could have peed on myself. I zipped up and turned around. "Where'd I come from again?" I looked at the trees around me. They all happened to look the same.

I walked in one direction. "Oh wait, it's that way." I went in another direction. "No wait, it was this way." I went in the same direction as before. I stopped and scratched my head. This isn't good.

"Hey kid," I turned around and was face to face with a mysterious person. "Are you lost?" he asked me.

"Who are you?" the guy was tall and lanky and had strawberry blonde hair. He also wore a baseball cap. The funniest thing about him was his long, rectangular nose. "Usopp?"

"Who? Anyway, I've come here to pick something up if you don't mind. Can you help me collect it?" he asked politely.

"Sure, what is it?" I chimed.

"Thanks. My name is Kaku," He pulled out a rope from his pocket. "And _you're_ what I'm looking for."

"Huh?" It was too late. He lunged towards me.

* * *

><p>Zoro heard the distinct and familiar cry. It was Luffy. Zoro immediately sprang into action. He saw over the trees wear birds flew off from the scream. Zoro caught the whiff of a Pure Blood demon. It couldn't have been anyone from the clan because it wasn't a smell he's ever recognized before.<p>

He came to the spot where Luffy's scent and the demon's lingered. They were gone, but the only possible way they could have gone is up.

Zoro leaped up the tall tree in a few swift inhuman bounds. He looked up into the sky wear the scents disappear. This demon must have been a skilled and experienced one considering that it probably moon stepped meaning that they could walk on air. Only Mihawk and for some odd reason Sanji were able to use that technique.

Zoro was pissed. "_LUFFY!" _He yelled up towards the sky. Zoro was going into a state of panic. He gave a loud inhuman roar that echoed through the mountains.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Robin said first.<p>

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Nami said.

"It's Zoro." Sanji had a grim look on his face.

"What's Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"He's probably in trouble, we have to go." Mihawk walked over looking just as serious.

"It sounded like he was in pain. Do you think he's alright? N-not that I'm worried, if that's what you're thinking." Perona stated clearly looking worried.

"Yohoho, you might be right. Luffy could be in danger as well. I saw him leave with him today." Brook noted.

"I don't understand, is something wrong with ?" Vivi fretted.

"We'll have to find out. Sanji, Brook, we'll go. The rest of you prepare things just in case either of them got hurt." Mihawk ordered.

And with that, they were off. They sped through the trees effortlessly as they heading towards the spot where they heard Zoro. The group then heard another roar, but this time it was full of regret and sadness.

The group exchanged worried glances then ran faster. When they finally arrived they stopped where Zoro was standing at the top of the tree. "Zoro! Whats wrong?" Mihawk questioned first.

"Where's Luffy?" Sanji demanded. Zoro turned to them, eyes full of anger and regret.

"They took him!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about this minna. I haven't been writing in a while because school is back in session(Ugh!) Also final exams are next week(fuck…) But I'm going to write as fast as possible. Oh yeah and another thing. I got into a new anime called Fairy Tail. I know it's not new, but it is to me. But don't worry, my love for One Piece still burns like the fiery passion of…I'm ranting aren't I? Oh well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Hostage<p>

"Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled against the rope as this mysterious guy name Kaku carried me into the sky.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea unless you want to go free falling." He said. I paled. Looking down was a mistake. How was he able to jump in air like this? It was starting to make me sick.

"I don't feel too good…"

"O-oi! Don't throw up on me!"

"Ok." I didn't want him to drop me anyway. That would be a long way down. But I have to get back to Zoro somehow. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"I'm taking you to our hidden base. They're going to use you as bait to lure in your little friends." He replied. I couldn't see his face right now because I was tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I didn't like being separated from Zoro. I felt like I was being torn in two.

"Don't ask me, I'm just following orders."

I looked back of where he took me away from. All I could see was mountains fading away in the distance. "Zoro…" I whispered. I felt tears sliding down my face. I felt so weak and defenseless. _If I were stronger, I wouldn't have been kidnapped like this!_ "Dammit!" I started to kick and struggle furiously.

"Hey! Quit struggling!" Kaku bounced in mid air trying to get me to stop but instead I slipped off his shoulder and plummeted downwards toward the ground.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" I yelled as I fell further and further. Suddenly I was caught by a disgruntled Kaku.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" he yelled at me.

"I just want to go home! Please! Take me back!"I cried. He didn't answer me right away. He looked away from me so I couldn't really see his face.

"I-I can't do that. You're coming with me, and that's final." Kaku continued to take me away somewhere. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. I wanted to be back with the others and have it be like how it used to be. They're all probably worrying over me right now.

* * *

><p>Back at the lodge, tensions were high as the search party came back. Zoro paced the back and forth looking out the window growling to himself like a tiger in a cage.<p>

"Can someone explain whats going on, because I am completely lost here?"Usopp complained.

"Yeah, what happened to Luffy? Who took him?" Vivi asked.

"Mihawk, we might as well tell them right? They're as worried as we are." Sanji looked toward his foster father.

"Yes, that is understandable." He answered. Sanji quickly explained to the humans of the room everything about how they are demons and kiseichu

"What! You all aren't human!" Usopp exclaimed.

"And you mean that Luffy was taken by one of those things?" Nami asked frantically.

"What are they going to do to him?" Vivi had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"We don't know. All we know is that the person who took him was defiantly a Pureblood." Sanji said.

"I shouldn't have let him go off on his own. If I had been there, none of this would have happened." Zoro pressed his fist against the glass. "We should go now, while the scent is still fresh!"

"Baka! That's just what they want." Mihawk spoke up. "If were to guess, they're trying to use him to get to us."

"Those cowards! We could have just settled this like men!" said Sanji pounding his fist on the table.

"Although," Mihawk continued. "We shouldn't sit and wait to see if they're going to do something or not. If they want war, then they've got one."

Zoro grinned pounding his fist into his hand. "I'll make them wish they haven't ever messed with us in the first place!"

Sanji stood up in lit a cigarette in his mouth. "Mess with one of us and you mess with all of us."

"Yohohoho! Looks like we've got a battle on our hands! I'm almost nothing but bones, but when a friend calls for help, you act upon it!" Brook raised his cane in preparation.

"It seems that way doesn't it." Robin said smiling inwardly.

"We'll help too!" Nami said confidently.

"Y-yeah! H-he's our friend as well! W-we can f-fight!" Usopp stood up, but his legs were trembling with fear. Sanji sweat-dropped.

"Then that settles it! We're going to take them by storm! Time to teach those poor excuses of demons a lesson!"

* * *

><p>I woke up several hours later in a daze. Somewhere in the middle of Kaku carrying me in the sky, I passed out from too much stress I put myself through.<p>

This time, I was lying on something cold and hard like a floor. Groaning, I sat up trying to capture my surroundings. It seems that I'm in a cage of some sort. It was kind of dark too.

"I see you're awake." A familiar voice sounded outside of the cage. Kaku was sitting cross legged on the fall next to the cage. His arms were crossed as if he were guarding my cage or something.

"Where am I? Why are you just sitting there?" I asked.

"Your at our headquarters. And I'm here to make sure you don't escape." He said. I picked my nose and leaned back trying to get comfortable.

"That's boring. You're boring. I'm hungry." I droned.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Should I be? I don't care because I know Zoro's gonna come for me and kick all of your asses." I said casually sticking my tongue out at his.

"Yeah right, if Zoro comes here. He and his little coven will have no choice, but to join us. Enel-sama will make sure of that."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care! Give me food!" I barked at him. I clearly got on his nerves. I was good at that kind of thing.

"If I get you food, will you shut up?" he scowled at me.

"Yeah! You won't even know I'm here!" I made the motion to seal my lips and blinked at him. I could have sworn that I saw tinted color show up on his cheeks, but it was probably just the dark. Kaku got up and made his way to the door at the end of the room. "You know, Kaku your not such a bad guy after all!"

"Hush you."

"Hey wait!"

"What is it?"

"I like your nose."

Kaku's hand went up to his rectangular nose. This time I know for sure he blushed. "I-I told you to zip it! I'll be right back, don't move."

"Like I have a choice." I muttered wittily. Kaku sighed roughly as he disappeared out the door. I laid down on the floor of the cage pillowing my head with my hands. _Maybe Kaku's not such a bad guy. Even though he did kidnap me. Maybe he can be my friend. _I thought to myself. I really do hope Zoro gets here fast. I want to be by his side again and kick the asses of whoever planned this.

All I have to do is play the waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! There is more to come! Please review! :3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Me so sorry! I know this took a long time. It was because I was trying to bump Fairy Tail Fanfiction up a level. Don't worry though here's the next chapter for you deprived sweet hearts!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: It's a trap!<p>

"Ok, where the hell are we." Sanji coughed. The coven split up in groups to surround the area. Sanji had the "luck" of being paired up with the Marimo.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing! This is defiantly the place where they took him. I can feel it." The place that they surrounded was a huge looking abandoned factory in the middle of the snowy mountains. The cold was no big deal for demons like Sanji and Zoro, but Sanji couldn't help but worry about his human friends.

They tagged along as well which meant they were at a higher risk at getting hurt or even worst, killed. Sanji took a drag of his fifth cigarette from all this stress. "Would you cut it out with that cancer stick already? You're going to give us away." Zoro hissed.

"Ok, Mr. Special ops! Oh wait, you should be in the special Olympics cause that's where you need to be!"

"You wanna go! I'll take you down right now!" Suddenly someone punched the two raging demons over the head leaving big lumps.

"I knew you guys wouldn't get along for this!" It was Nami who inflicted the pain on them. She happened to also be accompanied by a shaking Usopp.

"Shh, guys! We'll be caught!" Usopp whispered loudly. He was obviously afraid to go anywhere near that place. Sanji found his cowardice a bit cute. _Hold on, 'cute' where'd that come from? _Sanji thought warily.

"Where's the other's? Weren't you with Robin and Brook?" Zoro questioned irritably.

"We _were, _but this one wanted to be with you guys to feel more safe." Nami shoved a thumb in Usopp's direction. Said boy blushed furiously.

"I _so _did not say that!" he claimed. Sanji beamed. He went up to Usopp and started patting him on the back

"That's perfectly understandable! We'll protect you, you both need not worry!" he said as if he were some kind of hero. Zoro sighed. They really have to focus. Luffy could be suffering right now. Who knows what kind of diabolical things that their doing to him at this very moment.

* * *

><p>"Got any three's?"<p>

"Go fish."

Kaku and I were playing 'Go fish' with some cards he brought. "You know Kaku," I began, taking a sip from my milk shake. "You seem to be here a lot."

"I'm supposed to guard you. I'm not really allowed to do anything else. Boss's orders." Kaku said. "Got any kings?"

I handed him two cards. "You know, you don't have to do everything he says. I would go crazy if I had to do everything someone says. I'm too much of a deviant, you know."

Kaku shrugged. "He's helping us realize our dream. I actually thought that I was the only pure blood still alive. Until I met Lucci and the others."

"Lucci?"

"Yeah, with the bosses help, we'll create the biggest coven since the pure bloods' major extinction."

"Is that why you guys want my friends?" I thought they were going to hurt them or something. There is still no way that they would listen to the likes of these people.

"Yeah, they'll have no choice but to join us." He claimed. I frowned. Thinking about it, I realized that Kaku is probably just lonely. I suddenly had an idea.

"You should join us!"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to work for this bad boss of yours! Who is this guy anyway?" I figured that this guy was bad news because he was the one who made Kaku kidnap me, just to use me as bait to get the others here. If they're here right now, I hope their ok.

"Mm, I guess it doesn't matter if you know now. His name is-"suddenly the door to the room burst open. I squinted at the bright.

"Kaku. There's been a change of plan." A silhouetted man stood in the door way. It took a while before my eyesight adjusted to the light. He was a tall looking person, but then again I was sitting down in a cage. He was wearing some kind of fedora hat and what looks like a pigeon on his shoulder.

"What do you mean, Lucci?" Kaku questioned. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Enel-sama wants to see us." He said. Kaku stood.

"I'll be right back." He told me. And with that they both left. I didn't want to be left alone, but I just need to wait. That guy that came in, he said something about Enel something. I don't remember what he said. Hopefully Zoro and the others will be here soon. I just lay down and tried to get some z's.

* * *

><p>"What is this all about, Lucci. You never did explain." Kaku demanded as the calmly walked down a corridor.<p>

"You aren't befriending that human are you?" Lucci asked without looking at him. Kakub scowled at his nosyness.

"You shouldn't worry about what I do. It doesn't matter anyway. What does Enel-sama want now." Kaku really disliked the way that guy treats us. He himself is a pure blooded demon, but he treats the like there inferior or something. He thought about what Luffy said. He wanted him to join them. A coven full of pure bloods like him. No, he already lives a life like that. It would be nice if he wouldn't have to follow orders from a jackass like Enel.

"I don't really know what he wants; I already told you whatever he told me." Lucci said. They rounded the corner to the main room where they others were gathering around Enel's throne.

He saw the familiar faces of Kalifa, Fukaro, Blueno, and Jabura, the only other pure bloods he knew. None of them were really his 'best friend' the only ones he'd really talk to is Lucci or occasionally Kalifa if she didn't always call him on sexual harassing her all the time.

"What's up Enel-sama! What's with all this 'change of plan' business?" Jabura demanded first.

"Those demons have infiltrated the factory. Along with those parasites of humans." He announced.

"Wow, that was fast. It hasn't even been a full day yet." Lucci chuckled

"I want you to capture those demons and bring them here. Don't hesitate to kill the humans. We don't want them blabbing to other insects about this now will we? Besides, we have no need for them anyway."

"Yes sir." They all said. Kaku had a bad feeling about this. But he couldn't go back on his word. This was his chance to see how strong these other pure bloods are. Kaku smirked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, you can obviously can tell that I'm a Kaku fan. Sorry for all the people who don't like him. I just liked him when he was acting like a carpenter, and when turned into a giraffe. *laughs* Oh well, I will be working on the next chapter so stay on your toes!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope you all aren't too mad at me for not updating soon enough. I ve just been a little busy with other fics. As an apology, here's the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Happy birthday<p>

"Hm, something's wrong." Zoro's voice echoed softly through the corridor. "The kiseichu aren't attacking anymore."

"I think we beat them up pretty good to have them running for the hills." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette. They're group had infiltrated the hide out. Zoro hadn't realized how big this place actually was. It was like a fucking maze!

"They're has to be a logical reason why they've retreated. Maybe they're planning something and I don't like the looks of it." Zoro was on guard for anything that came their way. He used his sensitive nose to try and pick up Luffy's scent.

He knew he was in the building because the scent was faint, but still there. "D-do you think they'll stop at-tacking?" Usopp asked timidly. The sharpshooter was hiding efficiently behind Sanji with his slingshot in hand.

Zoro's got to admit, the coward had a good aim. He even took down a few of those blood suckers.

"We've got to stay on our toes. You never know what these guys have got up their sleeves. Hopefully we can just get Luffy then come right back out of this scary place." Nami said. She also knew how to fight with that power pole of hers. Zoro has been hit with that thing so many times that has actually witnessed her strength.

They continued to move through the corridors until they came across a wide and round room. There were inconvenient passage ways that led to four different places. Everyone exchanged looks. "I think we should separate." Zoro said first.

"I knew you were going to say that! I'm too young to die!" Usopp wailed.

"I-I kind of agree with Usopp. I mean, we're just humans. We can't fight alone." Nami fretted. Sanji and Zoro frowned. They knew they couldn't leave the two alone. Sanji was the least willing to let them go by themselves.

"I have an idea. If you guys are in any inevitable danger, just whistle." Zoro suggested.

"Oh haha, Zoro." Usopp huffed skeptically.

"Hm, that's actually a good idea. Zoro and I have a good sense of hearing so no matter where you both are, we'd be able to hear you." Sanji said thoughtfully. Usopp and Nami echanged nervous glances.

"Ok, we'll have to trust you on this."Nami said. Usopp pulled an obviously fake brave face.

"The great captain Usopp isn't afraid of a couple vampires…I-I mean demons!" he announced with his legs shaking profusely. Sanji chuckled at his pretend bravery. The blond put a hand on his head pushing down his bandana a bit.

"Just do me a favor and don't die, you two."

* * *

><p>"Almost got it…" I struggled to pick the lock of his cage. I almost immediately couldn't stand sitting here knowing that my friends could be in danger. It was nerve racking!<p>

I learned a thing or two about picking locks from Nami. Ever since that incident when Jii-chan locked me in a dog's kennel the day he came for a visit.

"Yes! I did it!...more or less…" I actually broke it off. Oh well! I pushed my way through the cage door then stretch comfortably. Going up to the door I pushed it open slowly, silently thanking that the door was open and there was no one standing outside. "So far so good." I whispered.

The outside was a bit bright but my eye adjusted quickly. Outside was a long carpeted corridor like some kind of haunted house. You would have imagined that no one lived there due to the mold and cobwebs.

I made my way out the door and down the hallway. I began to sprint then made a turn, then another turn. To be honest I had no idea where I was going, but I had to do something. It seemed like I was running for a whole half an hour trying to find either my friends or someone to beat up for keeping me here.

As I reared another corner, I ran into something. Stumbling backwards I fell onto my butt. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see what was in my way. I realized that the thing I ran into was a person. It was the same guy who came to retrieved Kaku.

I gasped scooting back a bit. His face had a scarily neutral expression as he looked down at me. This guys emanated power and seemed like someone you didn't want to run into.

He reached down at me and grabbed my neck then pulled me up off the ground so that I was eye level to him. "Looks like a little mouse has escaped its cage." His voice was at a monotone. I kept my expression defiant as I clawed at his sleeve. I began to kick at him but the guy didn't flinch one bit. "Hmm, you don't seem at all frightened by my presence." He connected my head to the wall. I yelped painfully.

"Tch, humans. What a fascinating race you are. Despite your lack of power, you always have the will to fight." He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Now why is that?"

I was starting to lose air very quickly but I was thankful when he let go of me. I slid down the wall, but I refused to collapse.

"Tell me, Straw hat. Have you ever dreamed of becoming one of us?" he slid a finger up from my neck to my chin. I swiped his hand away and glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean, 'one of us'?" I questioned.

"A demon of course. Just like you're the coven you've joined. You and your other human friends." He smiled in a sinister way.

"Why do you care? Humans can't turn into demons anyway!"

The pigeon bastard raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that what your little coven told you? Humans are actually quite capable of turning into one. However, not many of us can convert humans. It's something you simply have to be born with. Either that…or have the poison to do so." For emphasis he licked his overly sharpened fangs at me.

I tried to make a break for it, but he grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. He pinned me to the wall. "I'm not one of those few who can covert humans into demons, but I have enough venom in my fangs to change at least one. Thanks to that is." He forcibly moved my head to expose my neck.

This can't be happening! If what he's saying is true, he'll turn me into a demon like him. Without hesitation he sunk his teeth into my bare flesh. I screamed as it was like two hot needles being hammered into my skin.

The experience was nothing like when Zoro did it. It was painful at first, but then the pain quickly turned into something else as it flared my endorphins. I couldn't accept the pleasurable tingle that I got from the drainage of my blood. My limbs fell to my side as I became limp.

Before I knew it, he pulled his fangs from my neck and let me fall like a ragdoll. My body began to shake uncontrollably. The veins on my neck arms darkened, becoming visible through my skin. My whole body was on fire!

"Hmm, the poison is spreading quicker than I thought." The other observed. He watch me writhe in agony for what seemed like hours. My eyes that were currently squeezed shut opened dramatically. My whole body froze. My heart stopped for a good three seconds before it started back up again.

Lucci lifted my chin making me look at him. "Your irises seem more gold than brown now." He said. After a moment I blinked and snapped out of my daze. _Wh-what just happened to me._

"Happy birthday, Straw Hat."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohaiyo minna! Tonight we have a really great show! Haha, just kidding! Anyway, here's what most of you good people have been waiting for! The next chapter! This will not be the last chapter but it will be one of the last. I predict about 2-3 more chapters left! I doubt it will make it to 20 chapters, but anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: A fight to the death?<p>

Zoro stopped running. He stood frozen to his spot in the middle of the dimly lit hallway. _What is this?_ It was like he couldn't sense Luffy's presence any longer. It wasn't like Luffy was dead, no, far from that. I felt like Luffy's entire existence has shifted. Zoro didn't know what that meant, or how he could make sense of the situation, but right now he had to focus.

He shook his head and emptied the doubting thoughts that threatened to plague his mind. He continued down the corridor, ready for any obstacle to come his way. The echo of his footsteps began to dwindle as he came across a door.

Zoro didn't hesitate to push the over sized door open to reveal a bedroom of some kind. But the moment he opened the door he immediately laid eyes on the man sitting casually on a chair in the middle of the room with his legs crossed over the other.

Zoro didn't have to look at him to know who he was. His scent told him that he was the one who kidnapped Luffy. He had short orange hair covered with a baseball cap and wide eyes. He wore an all black suit, but his most noticeable trait was his 'Usopp' like nose. Except it was…square. "Who are you and what have you done with Luffy!" Zoro demanded right away.

"So impatient. I thought we'd just get to know each other first. My name is Kaku." He stood from his chair. Zoro stood on guard.

"Quit beating around the bush you bastard. Where's Luffy?" Zoro growled. He couldn't waste any time with this guy. If he wasn't going to talk then Zoro would have to get the information out by force.

"I could tell you, but what would be the fun in that. Besides, I want to know how strong you are. I hope you haven't gotten rusty over the decades you've on this earth." Kaku stood with feet apart in a ready position.

"So you picked the highway, huh. Fine by me." Zoro put his swords up in preparation.

* * *

><p>"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Usopp sprinted down the corridor trying to determine whether to go back or not. He was skittish about any sound that was made, like the scratching of a rat's claws on the floor. "W-what if I run into someone more powerful than me!" he shrieked to himself. He would then remind himself of the whistle in his pocket.<p>

"I have to do this! My friends are counting on me!" He nearly tumbled down the long fight of stairs, but caught himself just in time. _It's so dark down here! _He thought in panic. Usopp was so distracted by his own thoughts that he accidently ran into a big door at the bottom of the stair case. "_Itte_!"he rubbed his possibly broken nose.

He stared up at the door before him and shivered with fear. _This is it! This is it!_ Whatever was behind this door could most likely have the power to rip his head off clean from his shoulders.

Gulping Usopp creaked open the door slowly, well aware of his wobbling knees. Peeking through the door, he saw that the room wasn't as bad as he initially though. It was like a Zen garden with a babbling brook and lush green grass.

"Oh, this isn't so ba-" Usopp's voice caught when he saw something lying down at the other end of the room. I was a man, but he was asleep. His head was propped up by his hand and a sleep bubble blew from his nose. He had a mustache that was longer than his hair and hung like thick strings.

Usopp slowly walked back towards the door, but he knew he couldn't back out now. "Ok, I just need to find the door and be on my way." He whispered. As Usopp looked around he quickly realized something devastating. The man and possible demon was lying in front on the next exit. Usopp cursed helplessly.

Holding his breath, Usopp snuck towards the potential monster. Each step he took his mind screamed at him to run away. _What should I do? How am I supposed to move him? _Usopp thought as tried to see if there was any space between the demon and the door. None.

* * *

><p>I crawled through the corridor slowly and painfully. The sight of that pigeon bastard slowly faded from my vision. I began to slip in and out of consciousness, but I've been trying my hardest to keep moving.<p>

I couldn't understand what was happening to my body. My insides were on fire and every muscle I moved it felt like there being torn in half.

I couldn't feel my legs or midsection so I couldn't even consider standing. Occasionally I'd spit up blood in a bout of coughing. _Is this it? C-could this be the end? _Suddenly I felt like I was having a seizure. My whole body shook spasmodically then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that?" Robin mentioned in a serious tone.<p>

"Aye…I've actually never felt anything like this before." Mihawk said warily. Their group was currently surveying the area in the old abandoned building which looked mysteriously like a castle.

"Yohohoho, I just hope Luffy-san is ok." Brook said.

"Yeah, me two." Vivi who was also in their group. All of them except Vivi knew that although Luffy's presence seemed faint, they knew he was still alive. Somehow it seems that he's in the middle of being in between worlds. It was almost unreal.

They were just going to act immediately and see how everything plays out.

* * *

><p>Zoro was locked in a deadly battle between him and the one named Kaku. The pure blood demon was in fact a four sword stylist. Zoro didn't believe it at the beginning since all he had was two swords. It turned out that he used his legs as his other two weapons acting like freshly sharpened katana.<p>

"You're pretty good! You'd make a perfect addition to our coven!" Kaku says as he repeatedly attacked Zoro.

"There's no way I'm joining you!" Zoro readied himself for his next attack. One of his slashes cut part of the roof exposing grey sky. After that many of their attacks ricochet off many surfaces causing much of the furniture to break.

"Alright swordsman! time to end this! Unlike other Pure blood demons, I have we all have special abilities! Feast your eyes on this!" Kaku whole body jolted. His neck extended and his face changed shape. His skin grew fur and it tinged yellow and brown spots. His size doubled- no tripled as his head nearly crashed through the remaining part of the ceiling.

"_G-giraffe?_" Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

"Oops. I didn't mean to go full giraffe." Kaku sighed. The damaged floor underneath Kaku's hooves cracked. Zoro quickly realized that the floor probably wouldn't be able to take his weight. The cracks extended to the rest of the room. _Oh shit._

* * *

><p>"Shooo, go away!" Usopp hissed at the chickens that were casually walking close to the sleeping demon. They clucked and flapped their wings nonchalantly. From all this noise, there's no way this guy could wake up even if there was an earthquake.<p>

With that idea in mind, Usopp nudged the demon's leg. He didn't even stir. Pushing him slightly harder, Usopp managed to push him a few inches away from the door. _Almost…there…_he thought. Slowly, inch by inch, Usopp got the sleeping man away from the door just enough for Usopp to slip through.

Usopp wiped the sweat from his brow. _This guy sure is a heavy sleeper. _He sighed with relief. Right when Usopp placed his hand on the door knob. The sleeping demon's nose bubble popped.

"Huh. What's this…?" the demon's voice sounded gruff. Usopp squealed and fell on his butt. He looked face to face with the mustached man. "Who are you?"

"Eep!" Usopp frantically scooted himself all the way to the other side of the room. The demon sniffed.

"A human? What's poor soul like you doin' here?" he stood and cricked his neck. Usopp felt shivers go through his body. There was no way he could match up against this guy! "Hm, oh now I remember! Your one of those humans that tagged along with the pure bloods." The wolf-like demon smirked. "My orders were to go ahead and kill you. Oh well, I've been feeling a bit parched."

Usopp yelped in distress. "I don't wanna get my blood sucked out!" Like a bolt of lightning Usopp remembered the whistle that Sanji gave him. He clumsily fumbled around for it a quickly put it up to his lips. With a big inhale of breath, Usopp blew the whistle as hard as he could.

"Ah! What the hell?" The demon covered his ears from the sharp noise. Usopp heard a crackling noise come from the ceiling above. Both of them looked up. The ceiling was literally caving in. Usopp ducked for cover screaming his head off for the umpteenth time today.

Emerging from the ceiling was a giraffe-wait a giraffe? It was waving it's long legs frantically as it fell. "Kaku?"

"Move it, Jabura!" the giraffe warned the other demon before he landed. Ruble hit the ground as Usopp frantically tried to avoid getting crushed. Zoro also fell from the floor above and landed face down clumsily, and then was quickly buried in rubble.

"Gahahaha! Nice one Kaku!" Jabura cackled.

"Shut up Jabura!" Kaku struggled back onto his hooves which was a hard task due to his long legs. Usopp attempted to hide from the two bickering demons. He had to find Zoro so he can protect him!_ W-well …you know. That and vice versa…_

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. I gasped for air as I was still on the floor from where that pigeon bastard last left me. <em>Huh? Wha? <em>I jumped up suddenly feeling full of energy. The last time I passed out, I was so sure that I was on my last leg of life.

Now I feel great! I feel alive! "Rahhhhh!" I ran through the oddly carpeted hall, but didn't pay attention of where I was going. Most of me was just happy that I could walk again. "Hahaha! I wonder why I feel great all of a sudden! Oh well, who cares!"

I was barely concerned of my wellness's origin. I ran as fast as I could down the hall. I don't think I even remember running this fast and for this long. I didn't feel lethargic at all.

Right when I rounded a corner I fell down a long flight of stairs. "Wah!" I braced myself for impact, but once I hit the stairs I began to bounce. I bounced down the stairs like a rubber ball. It took forever to reach the bottom of the stairs, but when I did I landed flat on my face.

"…That didn't hurt at all…" I blinked. Usually a fall like that could kill someone, but it didn't even hurt me. _What the hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know what you're thinking. I know I'm basically rewriting some stuff for those who recognized the scenes from the Enies Lobby arch. I just really love that arch, don't judge me. So yes, you've guessed it! Luffy has his gomu powers now. Horray! Let's make a goal here…how about 45 reviews. (I'm evil)<strong>


End file.
